Contes d'un Jour
by Griseldis
Summary: Il existe certaines fleurs qui ne vivent qu'une journée, certains insectes qui naissent au matin pour mourir le soir. On les nommes éphémères. Un jour pour une vie, pour douze d'entre elles. Un jour, c'est parfois une année. Un jour, c'est parfois suffisant. Il y a des fois où ce n'est pas si mal de mourir lorsque le jour s'achève.
1. Janvier

_Ceci est un recueil de douze OS écrits pour **les 24 heures du FoF** , célébrant le cinquième anniversaire de ce forum. Ils n'ont aucun lien entre eux. Chacun est inspiré par la citation en début de texte, qui était le thème imposé. Le mot souligné était le thème alternatif mais j'ai toujours essayé de mêler les deux, y ajoutant un troisième éléments, les douze mois de l'année. La qualité n'est pas toujours égale, prenez en compte que même si j'ai corrigé et rajouté des choses, surtout sur les derniers, le scénario et le principal de la rédaction a été faite en 24h. Si vous souhaitez plus d'informations, voyez mon profil ou envoyez moi un PM._

 _Disclaimer : SnK, son univers et ses personnages appartiennent à Hajime Isayama._

* * *

.

 **Contes d'un Jour**

.

Janvier

.

« Impossible de vous dire mon âge, il change tout le temps. » Alphonse Allais

.

Il neige sur Utopia.

La ville est enfouie dans un manteau silencieux et blanc qui étouffe jusqu'aux ombres et aux bruits. Même la rivière semble participer de cette conspiration du silence et son clapotis habituel se réduit à un murmure assourdi qu'il ne reconnaît pas et qu'il déteste, comme il hait d'ailleurs tout de cette ville et de sa vie.

Dans le creux de son lit, obstinément vide, Jean Kirschtein est un petit garçon qui refuse de se lever. Il souhaiterait rabattre sur lui les couvertures afin de ne plus voir le monde, ce monde blanc et ennuyeux, ce monde immobile et d'autant plus dangereux qu'il pourrait presque paraître paisible dans cette immobilité. Pourtant, Jean le sait bien : l'immobilité, ce n'est pas la paix. C'est la mort.

Se cacher sous les couvertures, cela marchait, il y a des années. Rien ne pouvait l'y atteindre, sauf sa mère qui était bien un monstre terrifiant mais un monstre très familier, qui n'avait rien à voir avec les horreurs inconnues qui hantaient ses cauchemars.

Aujourd'hui, Jean n'a plus de mère, la phtisie comme disent les gens du commun, la tuberculose comme lui a dit le médecin Strauss, en secouant la tête et en lui recommandant de ne la voir qu'avec un masque et des gants ; quant aux monstres de ses cauchemars, ils pâlissent face au monstres de ses veilles.

Pendant presque dix minutes, Jean s'autorise à être enfant, à être malheureux du silence de cette ville, de la mort de sa mère et du vide de son lit.

Puis une cloche lointaine sonne, le quart déjà, et il se lève, et le voilà adulte.

Son ordonnance, car à présent Jean est un homme important qui a un serviteur militaire attaché à sa personne, lui apporte de l'eau chaude pour son bain et pour se raser, et il choisit de ne pas penser aux gens qui sont peut-être morts de froid cette nuit, à ce gaspillage de charbon et de bois qui lui permet d'avoir l'air impeccable comme il sied à un gouverneur militaire. L'homme qui le regarde dans le miroir, l'air fatigué après une nuit longue qui n'a pas été reposante pour autant, a une trentaine fatiguée, et il compte mentalement, s'étonnant en lui-même.

Trente ans seulement ? Trente-deux en fait. C'est impossible. Il est presque tenté de faire le calcul par écrit, parce qu'il ne peut pas y croire tout à fait. Il se sent tellement vieux parfois. Les titans, les morts, la politique cela doit compter quelque part, non ? Ses années, elles ont été trop longues pour qu'il ait seulement trente-deux ans.

L'uniforme galonné de broderies d'or est riche, lourd et raide. Un jour, Jean a été un adolescent qui ne rêvait que d'une vie confortable et opulente. Un jour, Jean a rêvé de porter ce genre d'uniforme. A présent, il se demande avec angoisse comment il utilisera efficacement la manœuvre tridimensionnelle avec un tissu si peu souple et il s'agace de ces galons inutiles qui conviendraient mieux à une robe. À présent, Jean ne pense plus à vivre mais à survivre, parce qu'il sait ce qu'il y au-delà des Murs et il sait aussi ce qu'il y a en dedans.

À Sina, Historia règne et dans les villes appâts, des gouverneurs de confiance sont chargés d'organiser la résistance. On attend une vague monstrueuse de titans, conduits par des titans plus intelligents, des titans shifters. Des humains, en fait mais qui sont dans un autre camp. Dans le camp des monstres.

(Jean essaie de ne pas penser aux Brigades Spéciales, à tout ce qu'il a vu, entendu, fait. Il essaie de ne pas penser que ce sont peut-être eux les monstres.)

(Il essaie de ne pas penser à Reiner, qu'il admirait un peu malgré lui pour ses qualités de leader, à Berthold qui était toujours si patient même avec ce débile de Jäger.)

(Ne pas penser, ça ne marche pas plus que les couvertures.)

Utopia est au nord, et normalement les titans viennent du sud. Ce qui fait qu'Utopia sera probablement ou la première cible, un effet de surprise, ou bien la dernière, lorsque tout le reste sera tombé.

Jean espère que ce sera le premier cas de figure. Il a l'égoïsme des vieux qui ont vu trop de gens mourir et même s'il crève de peur, à mourir pour mourir, il préfère le faire avant d'apprendre que les rares amis qui lui restent, merde, ça fait mal de compter Eren Jäger comme un ami, sont morts pour la cause d'une Humanité qu'il n'est pas sûr de vouloir défendre mais qu'il défend tout de même parce qu'il ne lui reste rien d'autre.

La journée, comme la veille, comme l'avant-veille, est lente et monotone. La tâche de gouverneur militaire lorsque la ville, ou plutôt lorsque le pays, est placée sous loi martiale inclut aussi une fonction administrative même s'il a l'aide du prévôt des marchands et de l'ancien maire, qui officiellement a démissionné mais dans les faits a été déposé. L'homme est petit et sec, toujours vêtu de noir, avec un air de corbeau qui n'aurait jamais mangé à sa fin alors qu'il est un des citoyens les plus riches de la très riche Utopia. Il déteste et méprise Jean mais il aime sa ville plus qu'il ne hait l'armée et les Bataillons, alors il serre les dents et il collabore. Quelque part, ça fait sans doute de lui un homme de bien.

C'est lui qui tranche la plupart des affaires, bien plus au fait que le brun de l'administration en général et du fonctionnement d'Utopia en particulier. Jean lui s'occupe du rationnement, des réserves, des plans d'évacuation si Rose tombe.

( _Quand_ Rose tombera.)

(Reiner qui aidait toujours ses compagnons à se relever lorsqu'ils tombaient, prenant sur lui la part de travail des autres avec un sourire et un mot d'encouragement.)

(Reiner qui pendant cette première et terrible expédition a révélé à Annie la position d'Eren en sachant qu'il condamnait tous les soldats des Bataillons qui le protégeraient.)

Jean s'occupe d'essayer de limiter les dégâts de la catastrophe imminente quand les autres s'occupent de vivre au quotidien et il sent sur lui peser la haine des habitants qui ne comprennent rien. Qui n'ont jamais vu de titans. Qui connaissent bien trop les méthodes des Brigades et la réputation des Bataillons pour avoir confiance en un gouvernement de militaires.

Utopia gronde mais Utopia obéit parce que Jean tue des titans et si c'est nécessaire pour accomplir les ordres qu'il a reçus, Jean tue aussi des hommes.

En contemplant par la fenêtre la ville dans sa blancheur de neige aux ombres d'un gris de spectre, Jean se souvient qu'il a un jour voulu n'être qu'un membre de plus de cette administration. Il a finalement choisi un autre chemin, pavé d'ossements, cimenté de sang, lavé de larmes et le voilà pourtant à faire la sale besogne des Brigades.

Sa seule consolation c'est que s'il n'est pas devenu un idéaliste comme l'autre crétin suicidaire, au moins il ne s'est jamais rabaissé à se laisser corrompre.

L'atmosphère est chaude à l'hôtel de ville où il vit mais lorsqu'il frôle un des carreaux, il sent le froid. Pour lui, presque un enfant du sud, c'est une torture qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sous le tissu épais de l'uniforme, il frissonne mais il le dissimule. Il lui a fallu du temps pour apprendre la dignité. Ça ne sert pas à grand-chose d'ailleurs mais c'est le jeu auquel il joue. Auquel d'autres jouent pour lui plutôt car il n'est qu'un pion mais il accepte ce rôle sans amertume. Et puisqu'un gouverneur militaire doit être digne et maintenir l'ordre, il en sera ainsi.

Quand les titans arriveront, les titans intelligents, ceux qui les ont trahis et savent passer les Murs, que ce que cela pourra bien faire la dignité ? Est-ce qu'ils savent, le chambellan, le prévôt, l'ancien maire, son ordonnance, qui n'a jamais fait une seule expédition au-delà des Murs, qu'un homme se chie dessus lorsqu'il meurt ? Qu'il hurle, pleure et supplie et que ses os craquent tout de même dans la mastication lente et consciencieuse de ces larges monstres aux faces toujours souriantes ?

Il est midi passé de deux heures quand on lui annonce un messager spécial de la capitale et moins de trois minutes plus tard, suant malgré le froid et avec un uniforme dépenaillé qui rendrait certainement fou le capitaine Levi si le capitaine Levi était encore vivant pour le voir, le messager est là et le cœur de Jean bat comme s'il était adolescent même si ce n'est pas tout à fait cet émoi-là. C'est à la fois plus enfantin et plus adulte, ce qui le secoue à la vue de ces yeux bleu d'été, un bleu encore plus beau sous ce ciel trop blanc qui neige depuis trois jours, dans ces cheveux de soleil, sales et pourtant plus brillants que l'astre diurne.

« Gouverneur, » dit Armin en s'inclinant, et c'est drôle parce qu'Armin est cent fois plus intelligent que lui, et que tout le monde sait qu'il est le bras droit du commandant Smith mais techniquement, son grade est tout de même inférieur à celui de Jean.

C'est drôle, parce que dans la partie où Jean n'est qu'un pion, Armin est un des maîtres du jeu et c'est lui qui a ployé le genou.

Immédiatement, Jean l'entraîne dans son bureau, sans avoir à se soucier des civils car après tout Armin est un militaire comme lui. La seule parole qu'il a, c'est pour ordonner à un serviteur de préparer un bain et d'apporter de la nourriture.

Armin le suit en silence, d'un air parfaitement docile mais dès que la porte de bois massif du bureau, plus petit et confortable que la salle d'audience où il a été reçu, s'est refermée sans un craquement sur eux, il se laisse tomber sans cérémonie sur une chaise, avec un lourd soupir de satisfaction.

« Merci. Je peux te dire que le bain sera le bienvenu. Je sens le cheval que c'est une horreur. »

Un sourire entre eux deux, et avec un peu de malice, quelque chose comme un reste d'innocence et de jeunesse, l'écho fantomatique d'un temps plus heureux que Jean n'aurait jamais cru regretté, Armin ajoute : « Si Eren était là, il dirait qu'avec une tête comme la tienne, ça ne risque pas de te déranger… »

Il y a un silence, confortable. Le feu brûle avec le pétillement des bûches bien sèches. Le reste du monde est noyé dans le silence blanc. Armin semble presque somnoler, comme s'il allait glisser dans le sommeil d'un instant à l'autre. Jean hésite à parler, à troubler cette quiétude. Il sait bien que si c'était important, Armin ne serait pas si calme, mais malgré tout c'est Armin, si proche, qu'il n'aurait qu'à tendre la main pour le toucher.

Il ne peut pas, un serviteur va arriver dans quelques minutes pour apporter de quoi se restaurer.

Il ne peut pas le prendre dans ses bras, le couvrir de baisers, le caresser, lui dire qu'il lui a manqué même si c'est vrai et qu'il ne se souvient pas avoir jamais voulu quelque chose avec autant d'intensité.

Pourtant, il se contente de le regarder en silence, de détailler ce visage qu'il connaît parfaitement, dont il rêve si souvent et il essaie de ne pas se demander s'il l'aime.

Parce que s'il l'aimait, il voudrait savoir si Armin l'aime en retour et Jean a appris à choisir ses combats. Il sait que dans la vie du blond, il y a Eren et Mikasa et même s'il ne comprend pas pourquoi, il sait qu'il y a entre eux trois un lien qui dépasse les liens du sang, celui du sang partagé et du sang versé. Il sait que s'il essaie, il perdra cette bataille.

Dans son uniforme fatigué, avec son visage qui a perdu ses courbes de l'enfance, avec ces cernes qui sont le prix de beaucoup de nuits de veille, avec ses paupières closes aux cils clairs qui ne font presque pas d'ombre sur sa peau, Armin est beau.

Quelques instant plus tard, un serviteur entre avec un plateau et un solide repas, pas aussi raffiné que Jean l'aurait voulu, mais Armin qui est passé presque instantanément de cet état de presque sommeil à une attitude parfaitement alerte commence à manger son ragoût et à boire son thé brûlant avec une avidité qu'il pourrait trouver drôle parce que ça ressemble un peu Sacha si Jean pouvait encore sourire lorsqu'il pense à la jeune fille gloutonne qui venait de tuer à elle seule quatre titans et n'a pas vu le cinquième.

Armin parle enfin. Il est là pour une simple tournée d'inspection. Il vient prendre la température de la population, les esprits s'échauffent quand l'hiver est long et surtout que le rationnement à l'ordre du jour.

Certaines paroles ne sont pas dites, malgré l'intimité relative du bureau, qui sait qui pourrait écouter ?, mais il y a des regards, des gestes et Jean comprend que la situation est bien plus grave qu'il n'y paraît.

Que ce n'est pas pour rien que le blond vient en personne sur le terrain, qu'il court la campagne dans le froid et Jean se demande depuis quand Armin a dormi pour la dernière fois.

Il se demande aussi où est passé l'enfant pleurnicheur et faible physiquement dans ce colosse blond qui le dépasse de quelques centimètres, et brièvement il se sent perdu et triste, comme un vieillard, en ressassant un passé où pourtant, Armin l'insupportait.

« C'était délicieux, déclare Armin en repoussant le plateau. Et je te remercie pour le bain. Dès que j'aurai fini de me laver, je file me coucher. Tu as bien un lit à me donner ?

─ Ah, nous sommes un peu à court de lits. Je crois que je vais devoir te prêter le mien.

─ C'est une invitation ? demande Armin avec un sourire qui donne des frissons à Jean, des frissons froids et brûlants à la fois.

─ Absolument pas. C'est un ordre. C'est le rationnement après tout, ajoute-t-il d'un ton très vertueux, et ça économisera le chauffage d'une chambre supplémentaire. »

Et ils sont presque deux gamins complices, grandis trop vite, et alors Jean se dit qu'Armin le désire sans doute autant que lui-même le désire et que peut-être, il pourra se contenter de ça, de passer après Mikasa et Eren s'il est le seul avec qui Armin partage son lit.

Finalement, et le blond ne manque pas de demander si c'est aussi par souci d'économie, ils sont deux à prendre un bain, et le gouverneur militaire laisse les affaires de l'après-midi pour un autre jour.

Il est revenu au temps de sa jeunesse, où il était perpétuellement excité, et rien ne l'intéresse, rien ne compte, que le corps d'Armin, et ses baisers et ses caresses et sa chaleur qui dissipe le froid d'Utopia, et ses cheveux de soleil et ses yeux de ciel bleu qui lui font oublier tout ce qu'il hait de cette ville et de cette vie.

« L'utopie, » murmure plus tard Armin alors qu'ils sont côte à côte mais dans le lit cette fois, alanguis et fatigués, « c'est un lieu parfait qui n'existe pas. Je me demande pourquoi ils ont appelé cette ville comme ça. »

Tout bas, Jean pense que c'est parce que parfois, les déesses ont des accès de clémence, et qu'il existe des moments comme ça. Des moments où la peau d'Armin est si près de la sienne qu'il en sent la chaleur, où ses cheveux sont sur l'oreiller près de lui et où sa main repose nonchalamment sur sa hanche. Comme un enfant qui croit aux contes merveilleux, Jean se dit que finalement, les utopies existent quelque part. Et que si ce n'est pas quelque part, c'est que c'est quelqu'un.

« Quand est-ce que tu pars ? » demande-t-il avec angoisse, supposant d'avance la réponse.

─ Demain matin.

─ Mais tu n'auras pas vraiment eu le temps d'examiner la situation.

─ J'ai mes sources, » se contente de répondre Armin en se tournant vers lui avec un sourire et Jean comprend qu'il a des espions jusqu'à Utopia dont lui-même ne sait rien, et il ne s'en offense pas et il pose ses lèvres sur ce sourire pour en manger un petit peu et le garder lorsqu'Armin sera parti.

Parfois il est si petit face à l'intelligence d'Armin. Il le sait et il s'en accommode. C'est un peu de la sagesse qui lui est venu avec l'âge.

« Mais tu restes avec moi jusqu'au matin, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sagesse enfuie, le voilà de nouveau enfant, de nouveau espérant que s'il rabat sur eux les couvertures, ils pourront se couper du reste d'un monde trop blanc et trop froid où Armin risque de s'éteindre comme ce sont éteints tant de leurs compagnons.

« Jusqu'au matin, » murmure Armin contre sa bouche et ses doigts qui n'ont rien de doux tracent sur sa peau des caresses plus soyeuses qu'une brise d'été.

Lorsque Jean se réveille au matin, la place près de lui est encore chaude, mais le lit est désert et il lui semble entendre dans la cour le bruit des sabots d'un cheval qui s'éloigne au galop.

Jean est vieux du poids des morts et de la solitude.

Lorsque son ordonnance lui apporte son eau chaude, l'homme qui le regarde dans le miroir a l'air d'avoir une trentaine.

Une trentaine malheureuse et sans amour, lourde de morts et des deuils, lourde de l'absence.

Il voudrait bien retourner se cacher sous les draps mais il est trop vieux dans cette ville silencieuse et dans cette vie vide.

Les monstres viendront tout de même, titans mangeurs d'hommes ou homme blond mangeur de cœur.

Dehors, encore, toujours, il neige sur Utopia.

.


	2. Février

**Contes d'un Jour**

.

Février

.

« Le premier degré de la folie est de se croire sage, et le second est de le proclamer. » Proverbe italien

.

Curieusement, février, c'est le mois le plus dur en période de famine. C'est le mois où les gens crèvent le plus de faim. Tout est épuisé, non seulement les dernières réserves, non seulement le grain qu'on gardait pour pouvoir avoir une récolte l'année suivante, mais même les racines de n'importe quoi de comestible, l'écorce des arbres, l'herbe gelée sous la neige, les chiens, les chats, les rats.

C'est curieux, parce que c'est le mois le plus court, et pourtant dans un sens, c'est aussi le mois le plus long.

Je me demande si les gens de la ville savent ça. Je ne crois pas.

Quand il y a risque de famine, le gouvernement s'arrange pour que les villes soient toujours assez pourvues. Rationnées certes mais jamais comme dans les campagnes où les mères préfèrent parfois étouffer leurs enfants plutôt que de les voir lentement mourir de faim, pleurant d'abord, puis geignant, puis même sans force pour cela, s'étiolant jusqu'à devenir de pâles petites poupées translucides à la peau si claire qu'on dirait ce papier fin fait de riz et qui dessine le squelette qu'ils seront bientôt.

Je crois pas que ce genre de choses arrive dans les villes, parce que le gouvernement craint beaucoup les émeutes, alors que c'est plutôt rare, un soulèvement dans les campagnes.

Il faut dire qu'il n'y a pas grand monde contre qui se révolter. Ceux qui avaient un peu d'argent sont partis. Ceux qui avaient des provisions les ont mangées aussi ou ont été pillé et tué.

C'est moche d'égorger son voisin pour une poignée de blé. C'est moche aussi de voir mourir son enfant de faim devant ses yeux en sachant que justement, il y a une poignée de blé chez le voisin.

Oui, février c'est le mois le plus dur en période de famine. Il fait froid cette année et je sais que les récoltes n'ont pas été bonnes, et je me demande comment ça se passe à la maison. Je n'ai pas de problème ici. La bouffe est dégueulasse mais au moins elle est là et elle tient au ventre.

Alors que je mâche le ragoût insipide, il semble surtout composé de navets qui n'est pas un légume connu pour son extraordinaire saveur et les rares bouts de viande sont composés de plus de nerfs qu'autre chose, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Je suis heureux de ne pas être là-bas. Ça fait toujours une bouche en moins à nourrir.

« Hey, la miss Patate ! » et il y a un silence dans le réfectoire, un de ces gros silences qui attend la plaisanterie grasse qui va tomber et qui retient sa respiration pour mieux rire lorsqu'elle arrivera. Un peu plus loin, Sasha se retourne. Elle déteste ce surnom mais elle est bien trop maligne pour le montrer, et puis il faut dire qu'elle l'a tout de même joliment mérité.

« Il me reste du ragoût. T'en veux ? » Et Ned de montrer son écuelle presque achevée, et un large sourire qui n'a rien de bon éclaire son gros visage quand Sasha hoche la tête et se lève pour aller prendre l'assiette.

Vu comme ses voisins de table rigolent, je me dis qu'il a dû cracher dedans ou quelque chose du genre. Une blague très raffinée, quoi.

Souvent, nos camarades se moquent de Sasha. Ils se croient très intelligents. Ils la trouvent vulgaire et rustre avec une touche de péquenaud. Un peu comme moi. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on s'entend si bien. Sasha et Connie, c'est devenu presque une association évidente pour tout le monde, comme si on était un vieux couple. Et ouais, peut-être qu'on est vieux d'une manière qu'eux ne connaissent pas.

Eux, ils ont les joues rouges de gamins pour qui le mois de février n'a jamais été rythmé par le son du marteau du menuisier qui clouait des cercueils, des cercueils par dizaine qu'on ne pouvait pas enterrer dans cette terre gelée qui ne donnait rien, pas encore, c'est en mars que vient le répit. Des cercueils qui ne pesaient pas lourd, parce que les corps étaient légers. Et pas seulement parce que les corps étaient maigres. Parfois, en temps de famine, on mange de la viande, et on dit que c'est du rat pour ne pas dire que c'est autre chose. Quelque chose de pire que du rat.

Tous nos camarades, ils ont le sourire moqueur et satisfait de ceux qui, pendant l'hiver si dur et si froid qui a suivi la chute du Mur Maria, ont eu une ration de pain quotidienne.

Oh, oui, ils se croient tous très forts, et ils s'amusent à jeter à Sasha ce qu'ils ne mangent pas pour voir si elle le mangera, comme si elle était une bête de foire

Elle le fera, bien sûr.

Sasha mangera toujours ce qu'on lui jette parce qu'un jour, elle a mangé du rat qui n'était pas du rat. Et les autres de rire, des gros rires bêtes et faciles de garçons de ville alors qu'elle mange leurs croûtons de pain et les ragoûts insipides où ils ont sans doute craché.

Je ne suis pas intelligent. Je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être et ça peut paraître bizarre ou prétentieux, mais je ne veux pas l'être.

Chercher midi à quatorze heures, ça me les brise, il y a des choses plus passionnantes à faire que de se casser la tête pour des conneries. Il suffit de les voir, les gens intelligents. Mikasa, qui devient frappadingue dès qu'on touche son Eren, Armin qui nous écrase en classe de tactique mais ne serait pas capable de courir cent mètres pour sauver sa vie et se remplit la tête de débilités genre la mer, Eren qui s'acharne pour avoir les meilleures notes possibles et ne parle que d'achever les titans, Marco qui lorsqu'il l'ose, explique qu'il sera fait un jour chevalier par le roi. Les voilà tous avec des rêves plus grands que le monde.

Ceux qui ne disent rien, comme Ymir ou Christa, ou même Reiner, parce que je suis con mais pas aveugle et je vois bien que eux ne parlent jamais de rêves mais que ça cogite tout de même sec dans leur crâne, ils ne sont pas tellement mieux. Ils ont juste un sens plus aigu du ridicule et préfère éviter de parler de rêves qui les dépassent de loin.

Pas les miens. Moi, mes rêves, ils sont tristement ordinaires et donc tout à fait réalisables. Moi je veux vivre une vie tranquille où je ne verrai pas les gens que j'aime s'en prendre plein la figure. Éventuellement, une femme et des gosses, mais dans longtemps et surtout pour faire plaisir à ma mère qui depuis que ma petite sœur a eu huit ans rêve à nouveau de pouponner.

Une vie où ni moi ni les miens n'aurions jamais à manger autre chose que du rat.

Des rêves de paysan, sans doute, parce que c'est ce que je suis même si je deviens soldat et que je ne cultiverai jamais la terre, on ne change pas le lieu où on a grandi.

Et je les regarde, tous dans ce réfectoire qui contemplent Sasha avec un peu de répugnance alors qu'elle engloutit, et plutôt salement il faut le dire, les restes des autres.

Sans doute qu'ils se croient tous forts, intelligents et _supérieurs_. Ils se croient tous sages, parce qu'ils sont civilisés, qu'ils ont dominé la matière ou une connerie du genre et dépassé leurs faiblesses, tout ça parce qu'ils sont capable de se refréner quand il s'agit de bouffe.

C'est juste parce qu'ils n'ont jamais eu faim, vraiment faim (pas le genre où on a sauté un repas mais bien celle où on mange de la boue pour que l'estomac cesse de se tordre), qu'ils ne mangeront jamais un croûton qui a été mordu et c'est avec amusement, et un peu de pitié aussi, de la pitié qui s'accompagne d'un grand sentiment de supériorité, qu'ils regardent Sasha manger.

C'est curieux, ces gars-là sont mes amis et parfois je les déteste. Je les déteste juste parce que je suis différent d'eux et même si c'est une différence que je ne souhaite à personne, dans un sens je me dis que ça leur ferait du bien. De retourner le gel de leurs doigts rougis en espérant y trouver un peu de mousse, de savoir que l'écorce de hêtre fait de la meilleure farine que l'écorce de chêne.

D'apprendre dans leur folie insouciante de gens qui n'ont jamais eu faim et qui n'ont jamais vu les gens qu'ils aimaient s'étioler devant eux que le mois de février est le plus court et que pourtant parfois, c'est le plus long.

.


	3. Mars

**Contes d'un Jour**

.

Mars

.

« La guérison n'est jamais si prompte que la blessure. » Proverbe français

.

« Aujourd'hui, c'est le printemps, » dit Mikasa en entrant dans la chambre et elle se baisse pour croiser le regard d'Eren.

Dans ses beaux yeux noirs, de cette forme si étrange que certains trouvent attirante et d'autre inquiétante, il y a une douceur qu'elle ne réserve qu'à un seul être sur cette terre.

Le regard d'Eren, ni tout à fait bleu, ni tout à fait vert est sur elle sans la voir, simplement parce qu'elle est entrée dans son champ de vision, et sans soupirer, sans marquer la moindre contrariété, elle se redresse et pivote le fauteuil d'Eren pour le mettre face à la fenêtre.

C'est un jour ensoleillé, plutôt chaud, presque trop d'ailleurs, comme si le printemps avait décidé de s'installer d'un seul coup. Sur la pelouse du sanatorium, il y a des dizaines, des centaines de petites pâquerettes à la blancheur immaculée et nombreux sont les résidents, seuls ou accompagnés d'une infirmière ou d'un proche qui arpentent la vaste étendue de gazon et profitent de la douceur inattendue du temps.

Les arbres, qui depuis quelques semaines se couvrent de minuscules bourgeons bruns d'où émergent des petites feuilles d'un vert tendre ont un air de fête dans la lumière dorée du soleil.

« Allons faire un tour, » déclare Mikasa, et après avoir pris dans l'armoire une couverture légère afin de protéger Eren car tout de même, soleil ou pas, c'est le mois de mars, elle lui passe un petit pull léger qu'il enfile docilement, se laissant manipuler comme une gigantesque poupée de chiffon. Ces préparatifs achevés, elle pousse le fauteuil hors de la chambre jusqu'à la rampe près de l'escalier qui permet d'accéder du premier étage au rez-de-chaussée.

Mikasa n'a jamais été très bavarde, et contrairement aux autres visiteurs qui viennent voir Eren, elle ne se sent pas le besoin de meubler le silence. Ils font ça pour cacher leur inconfort, Armin lui-même se trouble et parle parfois à tort et à travers devant les yeux vides de son meilleur ami mais pour sa part, elle a toujours été à l'aise en compagnie d'Eren, simplement parce qu'Eren est Eren.

Il fait bon dehors, et dans la lumière solaire, les cheveux du jeune homme prennent des reflets bruns plus clairs, plus chauds, plus vivants ; elle se permet d'en saisir une mèche, de laisser ses doigts glisser le long de la chevelure.

Ça lui fait plaisir, elle a toujours aimé toucher Eren, mais ça lui fait mal aussi. Parce que si elle aimait toucher Eren, Eren n'aimait pas qu'elle le touche. Et alors elle se rappelle ce qu'on lui a si souvent dit : qu'Eren n'était plus là.

Normalement, elle a soin de ne pas comprendre, parce que comment quelqu'un qui est devant elle, quelqu'un qu'elle peut voir, toucher, qu'elle entend respirer, pourrait _ne pas être là_ et parfois, elle comprend malgré elle.

Trop d'épreuves et trop de douleur, ont dit les médecins.

Il a trop forcé, en voulant sauver l'Humanité. Ça ce n'est pas les médecins qui l'ont dit, c'est le commandant Smith avec un air grave et désolé, et fatigué, et humain, et c'était très peu le commandant Smith, cet homme qui avait l'air presque vieux et fragile, mais il lui ressemblait tout de même assez et il avait sa voix et il était dans son bureau, alors ça devait être lui.

Mikasa aussi un jour a subi une épreuve et une douleur trop grande pour son âme et elle aussi, elle a failli se perdre en elle-même mais alors Eren est arrivé et avec un cri de colère qui lui ordonnait de se battre, il l'a rappelée à la vie et d'une écharpe tiède et douce, il l'y a attachée.

Elle est triste de ne pas avoir été assez forte pour avoir pu faire la même chose pour lui. Elle est triste que son cri de colère sur le champ de bataille où le titan d'Eren s'était déchaîné avec une violence inouïe, qu'on aurait pu croire incontrôlée et folle s'il n'avait pas été si évident qu'il épargnait les êtres humains n'ait pas suffi. Elle est triste que cette bataille sanglante et affreuse que les livres qualifient déjà de grandiose, où ses genoux se sont dérobés sous elle de pure terreur ait, comme disent pudiquement les gens, coûté sa santé mentale au héros de l'Humanité. Elle est triste de n'avoir rien pu faire que regarder et sentir des larmes qu'elle n'avait même pas conscience de verser couler en gouttes chaudes sur son visage, y traçant des sillons plus clairs sur sa peau pleine de poussière et de sang.

Ça ne la surprend pas pourtant qu'elle n'ait pas réussi là où lui avait pu le faire. On a toujours dit que c'était elle le génie et elle a toujours voulu le protéger mais en fait, elle savait depuis le début qu'Eren était plus fort qu'elle.

Et peut-être que ses visites quotidiennes ne sont pas assez pour l'attacher mais c'est Eren, et il est chaud et vivant, et dans le soleil, ses cheveux ont presque la couleur du bronze.

Pendant si longtemps, il suffisait qu'on coupe ses membres pour qu'ils repoussent alors c'est sans doute normal qu'il paie le prix de cette si fabuleuse capacité d'une autre manière et que ce soit son âme qui ait tant de mal à guérir.

Mais, se répète-t-elle encore et encore avec une conviction absolue, c'est Eren. Eren est si fort. Eren est un battant. Ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais elle sait bien elle que peu importe les douleurs et les blessures, il reviendra.

Il est toujours revenu.

À présent, le monde est libre des titans. Oh, il en reste quelques-uns mais ils sont rares et ce ne sont pas les terribles titans intelligents. Mikasa a quitté les Bataillons sans un regret, elle n'y était entrée que pour Eren et elle les laisse se débrouiller avec les monstres restants. Parfois, elle apprend qu'un ancien camarade est mort et même si elle le regrette, bien sûr, elle est humaine, elle n'a pas tellement le temps de s'en soucier.

Elle vit une drôle d'étape à présent. Quelque chose comme une parenthèse, un peu en dehors de la vie en tant que telle. La pension qu'elle reçoit du gouvernement lui épargne le besoin de travailler et elle attend que vienne le temps de fermer la parenthèse et avec lui le temps de se remettre à vivre.

Elle subit cette attente sans impatience, avec une sorte de résignation placide. Elle ne peut pas se battre. Elle ne peut pas brandir un couteau ou une lame, abattre un homme ou un titan. Elle ne peut qu'attendre et s'il le faut elle attendra toute sa vie qu'Eren revienne. Qu'il sorte de lui-même, que son âme s'apaise et puisse revenir à la surface.

Et si cela n'arrive jamais, tant pis, elle se souviendra pour deux, parce que c'est le serment qu'elle s'est fait le jour où elle a cru qu'Eren était mort. De vivre pour se souvenir de lui, lui qui l'a rappelée quand elle avait abandonné l'idée de vivre.

C'est bien normal qu'à présent, elle vive pour lui puisque sans lui, elle ne vivrait plus.

« Regarde, » insiste-t-elle, se lamentant un bref instant de ne pas savoir manier les mots aussi bien qu'Armin, « regarde, tu sens comme le soleil est bon ? »

Elle voudrait parler de l'herbe verte, des arbres qui seront bientôt en fleur, du ciel bleu où s'effilochent paresseusement des nuages de cotons, des oiseaux qui chantent tous à la fois une musique qui devrait être discordante mais qui est belle pourtant, et puis aussi de l'odeur de cette terre qui s'éveille après un long hiver.

Mais les mots, vraiment, ça n'a jamais été pas son fort alors elle se contente de rester là, appuyée sur le fauteuil et d'espérer que le léger sourire d'Eren n'est pas juste un jeu d'ombre ou une illusion mais simplement une âme terriblement meurtrie qui, lentement mais sûrement, renaît comme renaît la nature après le repos de l'hiver.

Qu'enfin la parenthèse se referme, que l'attente s'achève et que le printemps arrive.

.


	4. Avril

**Contes d'un Jour**

.

Avril

.

« Les enfants commencent par aimer leurs parents ; devenus grands, ils les jugent ; quelquefois, ils leur pardonnent. » Oscar Wilde

.

Ymir avait commencé à se plaindre à l'instant où Christa avait manifesté son intention de sortir.

« Mais il pleut ! » avait-elle lourdement insisté en pointant d'un doigt accusateur la fenêtre par laquelle on voyait effectivement un rideau de pluie grise s'abattre avec une telle abondance que le crépitement des gouttes se perdaient presque dans un grondement de torrent.

« Je sais, avait dit Christa en continuant à s'habiller.

─ Nous avons un jour de congé. Il pleut. Et tu veux sortir. »

Ymir qui s'était redressée s'était recouchée, laissant juste le haut de sa poitrine à l'air, non pas dans une tentative de séduction mais par indifférence, boudant tout simplement comme une enfant gâtée.

« Il y a des tas de trucs plus intéressants à faire, tu sais, » tenta-t-elle, d'une voix basse, un peu rauque qu'elle savait que Christa appréciait tout particulièrement.

Et pour s'il y avait un doute derrière ces paroles qui n'étaient pourtant guère équivoques, le sourire de loup d'Ymir indiquait fermement à quoi elle pensait.

Christa secoua la tête et acheva d'enfiler une paire de mocassins plutôt laids mais à peu près imperméables et qu'elle avait obtenu à très bon prix.

« Je dois sortir aujourd'hui. Tu n'es pas obligée de m'accompagner.

─ Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Si tu veux choper la crève, libre à toi. C'est pas parce que tu es débile que je dois faire pareil. »

Christa hocha la tête, sourit doucement à Ymir et enfilant l'imperméable des Bataillons, porta deux doigts à ses lèvres et lui envoya un baiser.

« On se revoit tout à l'heure, alors. »

Puis elle quitta la chambre qu'elles partageaient. À la base, c'était Sasha qui était la colocataire d'Ymir mais lorsque Christa lui avait proposé d'échanger sa place avec la sienne, elle-même partageant la chambre de Mikasa, y ajoutant sa part de dessert pour le mois à venir, l'autre s'était empressée d'accepter, presque honteuse d'un tel marché. Non seulement, elle trouvait que Ymir était terrifiante et se sentait ravie de ne plus devoir partager sa chambre avec elle mais en plus elle y trouvait une compensation supplémentaire.

Elle avait tout de même accepté la part de dessert pour le mois à venir mais le jour de la tarte aux fraises, elle avait vaillamment résisté à la tentation et refusé la part de Christa qui elle le savait, adorait ce gâteau. Sasha avait la reconnaissance du ventre et savait parfois se sacrifier pour ses amis.

Dans les couloirs de la caserne, Christa marchait lentement. Elle fit un détour qui n'était pas franchement utile vers la laverie afin de perdre un peu de temps. Elle connaissait son Ymir mais il fallait tout de même lui laisser le temps de finir de bouder puis de s'habiller.

« Tu en as mis du temps, » râla la brune, elle aussi vêtue pour sortir, lorsqu'enfin Christa atteignit la porte de la caserne.

« J'aurai pu être déjà partie, » fit remarquer la blonde.

La brune haussa les épaules comme si c'était impossible et Christa était heureuse parce qu'effectivement, ça l'était.

« Bon, » râla Ymir alors que la pluie d'avril dégoulinait le long de leurs manteaux, ornés des doubles ailes de la liberté qui leur valait des interjections de mépris de certains des rares passants et qu'elles ignoraient consciencieusement, « on va où au juste ?

─ On va voir ma mère. C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui.

─ Elle est morte ta mère, souligna Ymir sans méchanceté.

─ Je sais. Mais je dois quand même aller la voir.

─ Tu veux dire qu'on va genre sur sa tombe ?

─ Je ne sais pas où elle est enterrée. »

Puis en elle-même, Christa se dit qu'elle ne savait même pas si cette femme qui lui avait donné le jour avait reçu une sépulture après avoir été assassinée. Ce qui était curieux c'était que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, l'idée ne l'avait jamais préoccupée. Cette femme qui l'avait toujours haïe sans jamais s'en cacher, Christa croyait l'avoir oubliée. Croyait qu'au moins dans son cœur, elle l'avait enterrée.

Puis soudain, ce matin, en se souvenant de la date, elle s'était rendue compte que ce n'était pas le cas et que peu importait qu'Alma ait rejeté sa propre fille, elle-même n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, même si ça avait été un amour triste et compliqué de beaucoup de rancœur et de désespoir. Christa ne voulait plus de ces sentiments laids et lourds et elle avait décidé de les rejeter. Non pas en rejetant sa mère dans le fond de sa mémoire, en laissant les souvenirs pourrir quitte à ce qu'ils ressurgissent un jour avec plus de force mais au contraire en acceptant. Et pour ça, il était indispensable qu'elle aille la voir aujourd'hui, même si elle ne savait pas où était ce qui restait d'elle, tout comme il était indispensable qu'Ymir soit à ses côtés.

Sur le chemin du cimetière, Christa s'arrêta dans une boutique de fleurs et resta quelques instants à hésiter devant les différentes propositions. Elle ne savait pas qu'elles étaient les fleurs préférées de sa mère, ni même sa couleur favorite en fait, alors elle se contenta d'une brassée de lys blancs qui émettaient une odeur capiteuse. Puis au dernier moment, elle demanda au marchand d'y rajouter un tournesol, peut-être pour leurs cheveux blonds à toutes les deux, peut-être pour les yeux d'Ymir, peut-être pour se moquer du temps.

Peut-être parce qu'elle ne voulait pas d'un bouquet de deuil car elle n'était pas en deuil. Avec une moue désapprobatrice, l'homme rajouta la grande fleur aux pétales d'or et au cœur marron au rameau si conventionnel.

« Ce n'est pas l'époque, dit Ymir. D'où vous les sortez ces fleurs ? »

Christa jeta un regard étonné à son amie, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle sache ce genre de chose et l'homme répondit d'un ton important : « Nous avons des serres. Nous offrons à nos clients les plus belles fleurs, et ce en toutes saisons.

─ C'est stupide. Vous feriez mieux de vous servir de ce genre de machins pour cultiver des patates et des choux. Des trucs utiles qui peuvent se manger. »

L'homme lui jeta un regard hautain, et toute politesse commerciale envolée, lâcha : « Et vous, dans les Bataillons, vous feriez mieux justement de cultiver la terre plutôt que d'aller engraisser les titans en gaspillant nos impôts. »

Christa jeta précipitamment l'argent sur le comptoir, s'empara du bouquet et quitta la boutique en entraînant Ymir.

« Pourquoi as-tu réagi comme ça ? demanda-t-elle dehors, à une vingtaine de pas de la boutique.

─ Christa, dit soudain Ymir d'un ton très grave, tu ne t'es jamais dit que dans ces Murs… il n'y avait pas d'avenir possible ? »

La petite blonde leva sur elle ses yeux clairs.

« C'est bien pour ça que nous combattons, n'est-ce pas ? Que nous sortons ! Que nous sommes dans les Bataillons ! Pour libérer l'Humanité des Murs ! »

Ymir secoua la tête.

« Et qui libérera l'Humanité d'elle-même ? » pensa-t-elle, mais le regard de Christa était si beau, ses cheveux d'or pâles coulant sur l'or plus foncé du tournesol et elle ne dit rien.

Après tout, si Christa survivait, et Ymir s'assurerait que ce serait le cas, quand bien même tous les autres humains devraient mourir, que lui importait à elle le reste de l'Humanité ?

La pluie s'était brusquement arrêtée, comme cela arrivait parfois vers cette époque de l'année où le soleil et la pluie s'alternent parfois avec une rapidité presque surnaturelle et le soleil brillait sur les pierres mouillées des pavés qui prenaient des brillances de diamant lorsque les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent au cimetière civil.

Ni l'une ni l'autre n'y étaient jamais venues. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le cimetière militaire, où des rangées de croix rigoureusement identiques s'alignaient comme pour une dernière parade, comme si même dans la mort les soldats se devaient une dernière fois d'être au garde-à-vous.

Ici, chaque tombe était différente, celles plus proche de l'entrée plus somptueuses et ornées que certaines que l'on apercevait plus loin dans les allées. Quelques oiseaux profitant de ce répit du ciel chantaient et Christa tournait sur elle-même, ne sachant où aller, désorientée.

Ymir ne disait rien, se contentant d'attendre, agacée d'être là mais son regard s'adoucissant alors qu'elle s'attardait sur le corps de Christa dont elle devinait chaque courbe malgré l'hideux imperméable réglementaire, parfaitement informe.

Finalement, s'éloignant des tombes les plus neuves et les plus riches, Christa s'enfonça dans les allées du cimetière désert, et c'était d'une manière étrange comme progresser dans une ville réelle car à mesure que l'on s'éloignait de l'élégante porte de fer forgé et de sa haie de grands cyprès graciles, les tombes ornées d'angelots tarabiscotés et ridicules ou des mausolées familiaux qui ressemblaient à des châteaux miniatures, les tombes devenaient de plus en plus simples. Même morts, les classes sociales ne se mélangeaient pas et Ymir se dit que si elles arrivaient au bout du cimetière, elles tomberaient sans doute sur des fosses communes.

Mais au détour d'une allée, devant une pierre qui n'avait rien de particulier aux yeux d'Ymir, sinon qu'elle était si vieille que le nom avait disparu, couvert par une couche de mousse, Christa s'était arrêtée soudainement. La brune s'approcha. Sur ce qui restait visible, on pouvait lire « épouse dévouée, mère aimante ».

« C'est ici, déclara Christa.

─ Hein ? Mais cette tombe, elle a bien une cinquantaine d'années.

─ Ce n'est pas grave, ça ira très bien. C'est ici je te dis. Je suis sûre que celle qui est là me pardonnera. »

Christa s'accroupit et défaisant le bouquet, elle dissimula les mots « épouse dévouée » par le tournesol et le mot « aimante » par les lys. Puis elle fit un pas en arrière comme pour compléter son œuvre.

C'était particulièrement étrange, cette tombe grise couverte d'une mousse sombre, un peu sinistre, où éclatait soudain la blancheur languide et guère plus joyeuse des lys à côté d'un exubérant tournesol.

« Bonjour Mère, dit Christa après un bref moment de silence. Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue plus tôt. Je suis désolée que ce ne soit pas vraiment ta tombe parce que la vérité c'est que je ne sais même pas si tu en as une. La vérité, c'est aussi que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je ne m'en suis jamais souciée. Tu n'as pas été une bonne mère. Tu ne m'as jamais aimée. Tu m'en as toujours voulu, simplement parce que j'étais née, et pourtant, de cela tu étais bien la première responsable. Je suis désolée pour tout ça, pas parce que c'est de ma faute, mais parce que c'est triste, tout simplement. C'est triste aussi de t'avoir oubliée. Et puis aujourd'hui, je me suis souvenue d'un coup que c'était ton anniversaire. »

Ymir crut que Christa pleurait mais c'était simplement la pluie qui s'était remise à tomber. Maudites giboulées !

« Lorsque je me suis réveillée dans les bras d'Ymir… »

La brune qui s'était tenue un peu à l'écart, ne se sentant pas vraiment à l'aise dans cette curieuse scène, sentit la petite main de Christa, qui faisait à peine le tour de son poignet, l'attirer violemment près elle devant cette tombe d'une inconnue qui, la blonde l'avait décidé, était aujourd'hui celle de sa mère.

« … et je me suis dit que même si pour toi, il aurait mieux valu que je ne naisse jamais, je suis née quand même, et c'est parce que je suis née que je l'ai rencontrée. Je me suis dit que je devais venir te le dire. Je ne peux pas te demander pardon d'être née. Mais je peux te pardonner de m'avoir donné naissance. Parce que grâce à toi tu vois, j'ai rencontré Ymir. Et pour ça, juste pour ça, je peux te remercier de ce cadeau que tu m'as fait à contrecœur. »

Le regard de Christa sous la pluie était parfaitement clair, et pas une larme ne coulait mais Ymir se sentait la gorge nouée. Elle ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire, elle n'en avait que des bribes mais il lui semblait que soudain, c'était trop.

Que c'était trop énorme que pour elle, simplement pour elle, un monstre de tant de manières, qui lui mentait sinon en action du moins par omission, que pour un être comme elle, Christa soit heureuse d'être née.

Alors elle se tourna vers son amie et la serra dans ses bras, elle qui s'obstinait à être froide et forte devant sa mère et Ymir fit semblant que les gouttes de pluie étaient des larmes, les siennes, celles de Christa, et peut-être aussi celles de cette mère morte dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom.

Elle s'autorisa à aimer un instant la pluie qui pleuraient pour elles trois parce qu'aucune d'entre elles ne pouvaient pleurer pour de bon.

Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, avec le clapotement de la pluie qui allait en s'amplifiant. Puis soudain, Christa la repoussa, gentiment mais fermement.

« J'ai froid, et je crois qu'on peut rentrer maintenant. »

Elle se tourna vers la tombe, et ôta les lys, rendant de nouveau visible le « mère aimante ».

« C'est dommage, qu'on doive le préciser tu sais. Qu'une femme a été une mère aimante.

─ C'est vrai, on pourrait croire que ça vient dans la description de l'emploi. »

Puis Christa se détourna, laissant sur la tombe abandonnée et sans nom un énorme tournesol qui précédait les mots de « mère aimante ». Un peu au hasard, elle répartit les lys sur les autres tombes sans même y faire attention.

En arrivant au bout de l'allée qui tournait, Ymir se retourna. Le soleil était revenu, et sur le gris des tombes, le vert de la mousse, le brun détrempé du sol, il y avait ce cortège de fleurs mortes et tristes, de lys blancs et sinistres, et au bout, comme le soleil brillant au milieu des étoiles froides, le tournesol.

Ni Christa ni Ymir ne revinrent plus jamais dans ce cimetière mais chaque année à cette date, un serviteur vêtu de la livrée spéciale de la maison de la reine venait poser, sur cette tombe oubliée d'une mère aimante dont la mousse avait mangé le nom, un tournesol.


	5. Mai

**Contes d'un Jour**

.

Mai

.

« La chute n'est pas un échec. L'échec c'est de rester là où l'on est tombé. » Socrate

.

Elle s'était attendue à Mike.

Éventuellement à Levi.

Elle s'était préparée en conséquence. Au silence compréhensif de l'un, aux railleries insultantes de l'autre.

Et bien sûr, Erwin, en bon connard manipulateur aimant prendre les gens au dépourvu était venu en personne.

« Donc, » dit-il en entrant, comme s'il continuait simplement une conversation, comme si elle n'avait pas quitté la réunion en hurlant à tous ces gros porcs (oh comme Levi avait raison, à quel point ils étaient lâches et comme elle les méprisait) « c'est fini, tu quittes les Bataillons ? Tu vas démissionner de l'armée ou tu comptes demander une mutation vers la Garnison ou les Brigades ? Je te ferai une excellente lettre de recommandation.

─ Ta gueule, Erwin. »

Hange ne s'était jamais vraiment souciée de la hiérarchie et elle ne pouvait que s'en soucier moins aujourd'hui où elle venait sans doute de ruiner des années d'efforts pour obtenir des financements réguliers.

Erwin ramassa tranquillement un tabouret dans le laboratoire dévasté, Hange montrait une force physique stupéfiante lors de ses crises de colères et se transformait littéralement en tornade, détruisant à mains nues le mobilier, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être incapable d'ouvrir par elle-même un pot de confiture, le remit sur pied, s'assura que même s'il était un peu bancal, il restait solide et s'assit dessus.

« Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça, Erwin ! Tu dois les en empêcher. »

Le blond secoua la tête avec lassitude.

« Non, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas lutter contre un ordre exprès de la hiérarchie, surtout si la brillante scientifique qui a besoin de ce sujet d'expérience afin de mieux comprendre et combattre les titans a une crise d'hystérie en pleine conférence et part en claquant la porte après avoir lâché une telle bordée de jurons que je crois que tu en as même appris quelques-uns à Levi. »

Hange siffla : « Alors, c'est ma faute, c'est ça ? C'est à cause de moi ?

─ C'est à cause de gens qui ont peur de tout, et notamment du changement. Le titan que nous avons capturé sera exécuté cette nuit. »

Et alors qu'Hange baissait la tête et se laissait glisser le long du mur où elle se recroquevilla comme un animal blessé, Erwin continua avec un sourire amer.

« Par les Brigades, bien sûr. Quelle victoire de tuer un titan en pleine nuit. Ils en feront des gorges chaudes pendant des mois. »

Hange ne disait rien, comme indifférente, curieusement minuscule dans ce laboratoire dévasté par ses soins.

« Le Culte des Murs est minoritaire mais ils prennent chaque jour plus d'autorité depuis que Maria est tombé. Un titan dans les Murs, c'est une suprême hérésie à leurs yeux. Et ils ont des appuis chez les nobles. Ce sont eux qui ont pesé si fort sur le parlement que Zackley a dû faire marche arrière et révoquer l'autorisation qu'il nous avait donnée. Nous avons perdu dix-sept soldats pour cette capture, et ce sera pour rien. Enfin si, pour la plus grande gloire des Brigades. »

Au nombre cité, Hange avait semblé sortir de sa torpeur :

« Dix-sept soldats, répéta-t-elle soudain avec une voix terriblement fatiguée. Dix-sept soldats qui ont donné leur vie pour pouvoir capturer et étudier un titan vivant et eux ils vont l'achever sans que nous ayons rien pu en tirer.

─ Je sais, » répondit Erwin, cherchant son regard, mais les yeux bruns erraient sur la salle où il n'y avait pas si longtemps, la scientifique avait vu aller et venir la plupart de ces hommes et de ces femmes désormais morts.

Ses soldats.

Pas tous, bien sûr, mais des dix-sept morts, neuf avaient fait partie de son escouade. Neuf avait été choisis et entraînés par ses soins. Et le pire dans tout cela c'est que leur mort était vaine car ce titan capturé et qui devait apporter tant de réponses allait mourir cette nuit.

« Oui, tu sais répéta encore Hange, plus lasse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Bien sûr que tu sais. »

Parce qu'Erwin savait tout, sauf peut-être ce qui était vraiment important. Il connaissait leurs noms, leurs âges, leurs capacités. Il connaissait le montant des pensions compensatoires, les personnes à prévenir, les dates de naissance et bien sûr, de mort.

Hange elle savait qu'Anya riait à la moindre allusion un peu osée, en devenant très rouge, que Piotr faisait régulièrement des cajoleries et des politesses obséquieuses aux cantinières pour obtenir du rab, et que ça fonctionnait d'ailleurs très bien, que Will voulait épouser Iris, la fille d'un gros drapier avec qui il sortait mais qu'il n'osait pas faire sa demande parce que la vie qu'il menait était trop précaire.

Erwin savait avec quelles notes ils avaient achevé leurs années de formation. Hange savait quelle était leur couleur préférée.

L'utile et l'essentiel. Ce qui était indispensable et ce qui était important.

« Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant, » déclara-t-elle soudain dans ce silence qui s'étirait. Dans ce silence qu'Erwin avait sûrement prévu et qu'il ne tarderait pas à briser de quelques paroles consolantes et encourageantes comme il savait si bien le faire. Il était si bon lorsqu'il s'agissait de manipuler les émotions des gens, parce qu'il était généralement sincère. Hange aurait voulu pouvoir le détester pour ça mais elle n'y était jamais parvenue.

Elle sentit peser sur elle le regard d'Erwin, sans doute absolument pris au dépourvu par cette soudaine confession qui ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de sens à ses yeux même si bien sûr, elle savait qu'il la classait déjà dans son cerveau et s'en servirait à l'occasion.

« C'est n'est pas que j'en veuille d'ailleurs, précisa-t-elle, mais même si je voulais, je ne pourrais pas. Je suis stérile.

─ Hange…

─ Ces dix-sept vies… Ces dix-sept vies, je ne peux même pas mettre dix-sept enfants au monde pour compenser.

─ Hange…

─ Oh mais pour une maudite fois dans ta vie, tais-toi donc, Erwin ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire ? Qu'ils connaissaient les risques ? Que je pourrais sauver d'autres vies ? Que ça ne changera rien que je me torture ? Que de toutes manières, la vie continue ? C'est ça que tu te dis la nuit pour pouvoir dormir ?

─ Quelque chose dans le genre, oui.

─ Et bien oui elle continue la vie pour toi et pour moi, mais pas pour eux ! Et ça je ne peux rien faire. Tout ce que je découvrirai à l'avenir ça ne changera rien parce qu'ils seront quand même morts et que ce sera pour rien. »

Elle s'était relevée pour s'avancer jusqu'à lui, et pour une fois elle le toisait de haut, car il était resté assis.

« Tu es un assassin. Et moi aussi.

─ Oui, admit platement Erwin.

─ Mais toi, il te suffit d'aller engrosser une femme, et tu pourras rendre au monde un peu de ce que tu lui as pris.

─ Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Et de toutes manières, je ne veux pas de famille.

─ Tu n'en veux pas mais tu pourrais l'avoir. Tu pourrais avoir dix-sept enfants si tu voulais ! »

Et prise d'une nouvelle crise de colère désespérée, avec des yeux obstinément secs car il semblait que même le soulagement de pleurer lui était refusé, Hange se retourna et commença à briser les rares choses qui avaient échappé à sa première vague de colère.

Soudain deux bras l'enlacèrent, et elle se rendit qu'Erwin, l'homme des mots et des grands gestes mais l'homme qui ne touchait jamais et ne se laissait jamais toucher l'avait prise dans ses bras.

Furieuse, il était son supérieur et son ami mais si indifférente qu'elle était aux conventions sociales, elle ne l'avait certainement pas autorisé à faire ça, elle tenta de se retourner pour mieux se débattre et se retrouva juste prisonnière d'un étau encore plus puissant, comme si les bras d'Erwin étaient comme son cœur, faits d'acier.

« Lâche-moi.

─ Hange, tu ne seras jamais mère et je ne serai jamais père. Ni toi ni moi n'aurons jamais d'enfants, parce que nous pouvons mourir demain et que même si nous sommes des assassins, jamais nous n'aurions l'égoïsme d'amener un autre être dans un monde pareil. Mais Hange, » et il posa sur ses cheveux un baiser parfaitement chaste, reflet d'une tendresse qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'Erwin pouvait manifester, « ça n'a pas d'importance, car un jour, de tout ce sang, de tous ces morts, de toute cette horreur, le futur va naître. »

Il s'éloigna d'elle, gardant ses mains sur ses épaules, et la retournant, planta ses yeux dans les siens.

Il n'avait pas son visage de commandant. Il avait l'air plus humain qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

« Des titans, je t'en donnerai d'autres, je te promets que je trouverai une solution. Continue de te battre, de chercher, de comprendre. Tu as une manière unique de voir les choses et tu as déjà fait de nombreuses découvertes incroyablement utiles. Ne te laisse pas aller au désespoir, ne cède pas, Hange. Parce qu'un accouchement, c'est sanglant et douloureux, et le tien, c'est sans doute le pire de tous. D'accord, tu es stérile et tu n'auras jamais d'enfant mais tu dois comprendre quelque chose : c'est toi qui seras la mère du monde de demain. »

.

* * *

 _C'est un fait peu connu mais le mois de mai est curieusement associé à la stérilité. Je trouve ça étrange mais j'ai lu ça sur Wiki (donc ce n'est pas forcément super fiable) mais l'idée m'a énormément plu.._


	6. Juin

**Contes d'un Jour**

.

Juin

.

« Même le diable fut un ange au commencement. » Proverbe anglais

.

Annie joue avec des cerises qu'elle mange sans conviction, simplement parce qu'elle s'ennuie et qu'un bref instant, elle trouve amusant de faire rouler entre ses doigts ces petites billes brillantes d'un rouge si profond qu'il est presque noir.

Les cerises dans ce monde, sans être exceptionnellement rares comme le sont les oranges ou les citrons, restent tout de même un luxe. Les membres, même les nouveaux, des Brigades peuvent bien sûr se le permettre.

Elle croque la petite sphère, à la peau si sombre et à la chair à peine plus claire, et le jus coule le long de ses doigts curieusement fins malgré son entraînement quotidien à la manœuvre tridimensionnelle tandis qu'un goût sucré envahit sa bouche.

Un luxe pour la population, un simple fruit pour les Brigades.

Annie se demande pourquoi ses doigts tâchés de pourpre violette sont si difficiles à nettoyer, pourquoi le goût sucré dans sa bouche est si persistant.

Pourquoi est-il plus facile de laver le sang sur ses mains, d'oublier le goût métallique dans sa bouche que de laver ses doigts du jus des fruits rouges et d'oublier la douceur des cerises sur sa langue ?

Est-ce que parce que les hommes sont des monstres, destinés à s'entretuer et à se dévorer pour survivre ?

Annie a le souvenir presque violent des jours d'été où derrière la maison paternelle elle cueillait les framboises qui avaient un jus plus rose mais qui tout aussi sûrement teignait ses mains d'enfant d'un rouge innocent.

Ça partait difficilement. Il fallait se laver les mains souvent et frotter très fort avec le morceau de savon à la glycérine, dans la grande cuve d'eau froide que le soleil avait tiédie.

Le sang part plus facilement. Parce que le sang des hommes a peut-être moins d'importance que les framboises et les cerises.

Elle se voit courir vers son père, si grand quand elle était si petite, dans cette maison pauvre dont elle n'avait jamais compris la misère jusqu'à voir d'autres maisons, heureuse, les mains tâchés de rouge et souriant et riant et criant. L'ombre verte de la forêt s'étendait, protectrice, accueillante et il faisait si bon se réfugier dans cette verdure quand le soleil devenait trop chaud.

Elle se voit courir dans la plaine, après des silhouettes minuscules, tâchant de ne pas penser que ce sont peut-être ses camarades. Elle court pour récupérer Eren, et elle cueille les vies sur son passage avec des traces rouges qui n'ont rien à voir avec le jus savoureux des fruits. Elle va l'atteindre, dans l'ombre protectrice de la forêt, bien sûr, la forêt a toujours été son amie et celle-ci est après tout une sœur lointaine de celle où elle a grandi, n'est-ce pas.

« Annie, tu as vraiment une tête aussi expressive qu'une porte de prison. »

Elle lève les yeux sur Hitch qui, assise sur le bureau, s'amuse à lancer les noyaux par la fenêtre sur des passants qui n'oseront certainement pas venir se plaindre.

Elle pleurait dans la forêt. Lorsqu'ils ont repris Eren. Lorsque qu'elle a compris qu'il faudrait qu'elle recommence, qu'à nouveau elle tue pour le récupérer et que cette fois, elle ne pourrait peut-être pas les épargner, _eux_.

Juste vivre, elle voulait juste vivre. Elle n'avait jamais voulu s'infiltrer dans les Murs, vivre parmi eux. Elle détestait le monde, elle détestait le soleil.

En pleine lumière, les défauts sont trop visibles et évidents. L'ombre gomme les défauts. L'ombre est douce. Dans l'ombre, le sang des hommes peut se confondre avec le sang des fruits.

Hitch, en pleine lumière de l'après-midi, à la mine ravie d'un chat et lorsqu'elle touche un passant, son rire éclate avec une exubérance et une chaleur qui laisse entrevoir l'adolescente qu'elle est en réalité derrière son masque de cynisme.

.

Son père avait raison. Nulle part des alliés. Des ennemis, uniquement des ennemis. Le monde la hait mais elle n'a pu haïr le monde comme elle se l'était promis.

Elle a accepté le piège parce que celui qui la conduisait était un enfant de soleil. Le soleil n'est pas bon pour elle. Le soleil nourrit le monstre en elle. Le soleil brûle.

Le soleil s'appelle Armin et il lui dit qu'il pense qu'elle est une bonne personne et elle sait qu'il sait ce qu'elle est réellement et elle le suit tout de même dans un piège parfaitement grossier.

Elle n'a jamais voulu tuer personne et pourtant elle sait qu'elle tuera à nouveau.

Elle est prête à devenir un monstre, pour pouvoir un jour retourner dans l'ombre de la forêt, où le seul liquide rouge qui coule ce sont les framboises que l'on cueille, où la chaleur n'est pas celle du sang qui vient de jaillir mais la tiédeur d'une bassine dont l'eau est restée au soleil.

En attendant, c'est de sa main que le rouge coule, le sang tiède, le sien cette fois.

Alors qu'elle combat Eren sous sa forme de titan, alors que quelque part dans cette ville qu'ils détruisent, un garçon qu'elle n'a pu s'empêcher d'aimer n'est sûrement qu'un mort parmi d'autres, alors qu'elle tue encore et encore, elle ne veut qu'une chose, s'enfuir, retourner dans l'ombre où le soleil ne peut pas l'atteindre, où les titans meurent doucement.

Récupérer l'innocence des jours anciens.

Elle veut juste vivre.

Est-ce un si grave péché ? Est-ce qu'il n'aura personne pour la comprendre, lui pardonner ? Le sang des hommes se lavent si facilement pourtant.

« Tombe, Annie. »

Non, il n'y a personne.

Et Annie tombe.

.

* * *

 _Ce texte a été très fortement influencé par le magnifique "Kismesis" de Jeliel. Voilà, à César ce qui est à César et aux auteurs géniaux ce qui est aux auteurs géniaux !_


	7. Juillet

**Contes d'un Jour**

.

Juillet

.

« Chaque année contribue à faire de nous ce que nous sommes. » Anonyme

.

C'était un jour d'été chaud et poisseux, un jour de promesse d'orage pas encore tenue. Le ciel blanc pesait comme une chape et engourdissait les mouvements.

Berthold suait encore plus que d'habitude ce qui n'améliorait pas son humeur mais fidèle à son habitude, il dissimulait ses sentiments derrière un éternel sourire et faisait semblant de s'amuser des plaisanteries le prenant pour cible.

Au début, ça avait été assez facile. Il avait simplement décidé de ne pas les voir comme des humains. Il avait décidé qu'ils n'existaient pas, puisque de toutes manières bientôt ils n'existeraient plus.

Et puis un jour, Eren Jäger avait raconté la fin atroce de sa mère, et il avait senti un écho en lui, celui de la mort de Marcel, et les autres avaient commencé à parler du Titan Colossal.

Il avait écouté en feignant l'indifférence, et ce n'était pas si difficile parce qu'ils n'existaient pas dans le futur ceux qui parlaient maintenant alors quelque part, c'était presque comme s'ils n'existaient pas du tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Et quelqu'un avait dit, et Berthold ne se rappelait pas qui, il se rappelait juste de la terrible expression de Reiner lorsque une voix aiguë, une voix de fille avait retenti dans un de ces creux de silence qui arrive parfois dans les murmures de foule et qui avait dit : « D'accord, le Titan Colossal a détruit la porte de Shiganshina, mais finalement c'est le Titan Cuirassé qui a détruit l'enceinte du Mur Rose. C'est lui le plus monstrueux.

─ Comment tu peux dire ça ? avait hurlé Eren Jäger. Il a pu entrer parce que le Titan Colossal avait d'abord détruit la porte de notre ville !

─ Mais, » rétorqua, et Berthold s'en souvenait cette fois c'était Mikasa Ackerman, avec une implacable et tranquille logique, « le Titan Cuirassé pouvait détruire les portes. Il aurait pu détruire facilement les deux portes à lui tout seul tandis que le Titan Colossal a pu détruire la porte et pas le Mur et n'aurait sans doute pas pu entrer dans Shiganshina et détruire la porte de Rose.

─ Alors, avait demandé Connie Springer, ça veut dire que le Titan Cuirassé est celui qui a causé la mort de tant de personnes ? » Puis au regard furieux d'Eren Jäger. « Je veux dire, Shiganshina c'est bien sûr horrible, mais à cause du Titan Cuirassé, presque tous les habitants du Mur Maria…

─ C'est vrai, on pense souvent au Titan Colossal mais finalement, le plus meurtrier des deux, c'est le Cuirassé, » avait conclu Marco Bott avec une mine pensive et il était évident qu'il n'était pas le seul à réfléchir à ce nouvel aspect qu'aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient avoir jamais envisagé.

Reiner était si pâle, alors qu'entre les recrues le ton montait au fur et à mesure que Berthold eut la pénible sensation que son ami blond allait commettre quelque chose d'irréparable, comme se lever et demander pardon.

Heureusement, Eren Jäger avait alors hurlé que de toutes manières, il détruirait tous les Titans, Jean Kirchstein avait répondu un truc vexant et une bataille de nourriture avait commencé, sans que plus personne ne se préoccupe de savoir qui du Titan Cuirassé ou Colossal avait provoqué le plus de morts car le passé était passé et la purée de pommes de terre était aussi insipide que collante ce qui en faisait un merveilleux projectile.

Ça avait commencé ce jour-là. Mais Berthold n'y avait pas accordé l'importance qu'il aurait dû. Parce que c'était des gens qui n'existaient pas dans le futur et donc ça ne comptait pas.

.

« Braun, » appela l'instructeur Shadiss, et Reiner se détacha de la masse des cadets pour se présenter devant leur professeur à qui il fit un impeccable salut. « Rompez, vous autres. Quartier libre jusqu'au repas. »

Et alors que la troupe s'égayait avec des cris, des rires, et que Berthold se disait avec mépris qu'il y en avait du chemin avant qu'ils ne deviennent de vrais soldats, il était resté dans les parages.

Par habitude, parce que qui disait Reiner disait Berthold. Parce que Berthold avait peur quelque part que bientôt, qui dirait Berthold ne dirait plus Reiner.

« Braun, dit Keith Shadiss avec un grand sérieux, tu n'es que le deuxième mais tu as vraiment l'étoffe d'un leader. J'aimerai que ce soit toi le chef d'équipe cette année à la compétition entre les différentes promotions du 104ème. Je pense que nous avons des bonnes chances de gagner, cette année et tu feras un chef parfait. Je ne supporterai pas qu'Utopia remporte encore une fois le prix. »

Le visage de Reiner s'éclaira d'une joie tellement sincère que rétrospectivement Berthold se demandait comment il avait pu croire que son ami savait si bien mentir.

.

« Tu sais, » dit un jour Reiner alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux de corvée de bois pour une expédition dans les bois, « Christa, je trouve qu'elle est différente.

─ Différente comment ? » demanda Berthold en ramassant une large provision de bois sec. À part une gentillesse outrée qui lui semblait parfois aussi fausse que son propre sourire, il n'avait jamais accordé beaucoup d'attention à la petite blonde.

« Différente pour moi. Différente, comme Annie est différente pour toi. »

Berthold s'était arrêté dans son mouvement, sa grande silhouette a demi-cassée.

« Annie n'est pas différente. Annie est l'une de nous. Christa ne l'est pas. Tu te rappelles, Reiner, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te rappelles de pourquoi nous sommes ici ?

─ Mais oui, je sais, avait répondu Reiner avec un brin d'exaspération. C'est juste tu sais… elle est pas pareille. » Puis devant le regard insistant de son ami, le blond avait rougi et détourné le regard. « Laisse tomber. Je dois être fatigué, c'est tout. »

Et Berthold avait continué de ne pas voir, de ne pas comprendre. Ou peut-être qu'il voyait et comprenait mais qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepter ce que cela signifiait.

.

Oh, ce jour de juillet. Berthold aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir prendre une douche et se libérer de cette impression collante.

Shadiss hurlait des ordres et sur le terrain poussiéreux, ses camarades (et il n'aurait pas dû penser à eux comme ça, ils n'existaient pas aujourd'hui parce qu'ils n'existeraient pas demain mais c'était difficile de s'en souvenir parfois, c'était difficile parce que ces visages qui n'avaient pas de futur avaient des noms maintenant et d'une certaine manière, en nommant les choses, on les faisait exister) se battaient pour une fois en duo mixte.

Reiner était en train de se battre avec Sasha Braus, et la rapidité et la vivacité de la jeune fille constituait un défi pour la force brute du blond, car s'il était plus puissant, il était aussi plus lent.

Lui avait hérité de Christa Lenz, et il laissait traîner le combat en longueur, capable de la vaincre rapidement mais peu désireux que Shadiss lui désigne un nouvel adversaire, probablement Ymir s'il en croyait les regards furtifs mais féroces que lui jetait la jeune fille aux yeux d'or qui tabassait à plaisir Armin Arlert.

Que voyait Reiner en elle ? Il la trouvait si banale, si peu intéressante. Il tenta un instant d'imaginer qu'elle existait, il tenta d'imaginer un futur où elle vivrait et de la voir en tant que personne. Il y parvint avec une terrible facilité mais elle continuait à ne pas lui sembler intéressante pour autant. Frustré, il enchaîna tout à coup plusieurs coups d'une violence inhabituelle chez lui et elle s'abattit sur la piste sableuse avec un grognement de douleur.

Immédiatement, Ymir fonça sur lui et il sentit monter une envie féroce de sang, l'envie de se transformer et de tous les abattre, mais Reiner aussi s'était précipité.

Berthold croyait sincèrement qu'Ymir allait l'attaquer et que Reiner venait le défendre.

Il se trompait car les deux d'ensemble, s'accroupir près de Christa alors que les clameurs des combat tombaient lentement sur le terrain d'entraînement.

« Mais enfin ça ne va pas ? hurla Ymir. Tu lui as fait quoi ? »

Christa était évanouie et dans sa chute, sa tempe avait été éraflée par un caillou qui avait ouvert une plaie. Du sang coulait et Reiner lui jeta un regard de reproche.

Berthold fut pris d'un vertige et il jeta un regard autour de lui, cherchant Annie, cherchant son soutien car même s'ils devaient faire semblant de ne pas se connaître outre-mesure, il avait besoin d'elle tout de suite. Mais Annie, fidèle à ses habitudes, s'était esquivée, fuyant comme toujours le contact avec les autres soldats.

« À l'infirmerie, hurla Shadiss. Et toi, Hoover, espèce de femmelette, vas-y aussi, tu as l'air sur le point de tomber dans les pommes. »

Alors qu'Ymir portait Christa avec une facilité étonnante, lui-même se laissait entraîner par Reiner jusqu'au bâtiment qui servait d'infirmerie. Comme souvent, le médecin qui était aussi un membre de la Garnison n'était pas là. Ymir déposa soigneusement Christa sur un des lits puis alors que Reiner s'approchait avec des compresses et du désinfectant, dans le but évident de soigner la blonde, elle lui prit le tout et le repoussa presque durement.

« Ne la touche pas et va plutôt t'occuper de ton petit-ami. Tu peux d'ailleurs commencer à numéroter ses abattis parce que quand j'en aurai fini avec lui, il te faudra une loupe pour retrouver tous les morceaux et les recoller. »

Reiner sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais il se dirigea finalement vers lui et se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de celle où, dans un état second, Berthold s'était assis.

« Tout ira bien, le rassura-t-il. Je sais que tu n'as pas vraiment fait exprès.

─ Tais-toi Reiner.

─ Oh allez, chuchota-t-il, consolateur, je suis sûre qu'elle ira bien. Tu verras, quand on sera vieux, on parlera de tout ça et on en rira tous ensembles. »

Berthold était assis et pourtant, il sentait un gouffre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus moyen d'ignorer que Reiner était en train de perdre pied dans la réalité.

La destruction du Mur Maria n'avait pas été un but en soi. Simplement, ils avaient besoin de s'infiltrer tous les trois dans les Murs pour entrer dans l'armée et en devenant membre des Brigades approcher le roi qui possédait le pouvoir si précieux de la Coordination. Ils comptaient sur la confusion semée, sur les registres qui seraient détruits, sur les villages anéantis pour s'inventer de nouvelles identités ce qui n'était possible qu'avec un désastre de grande ampleur.

Lorsque le gouvernement avait choisi d'envoyer à la mort deux cent cinquante mille civils pour éviter la famine et une révolte dans l'indifférence générale, Berthold et Reiner avaient été d'accord pour se dire que décidément, les humains qui vivaient à l'abri des Murs n'avaient d'humain que le nom.

Ces hommes et ces femmes étaient peut-être mort à cause des titans mais ils étaient d'abord morts par lâcheté, la leur et celles des autres.

Berthold nourrissait sa détermination de cette lâcheté, de ces vies sacrifiées par commodité, et il avait cru que Reiner ferait de même mais visiblement, Reiner avait oublié.

Une partie de lui aimait ce qu'ils étaient devenus, la vie en tant que soldat au milieu d'autres gens de leurs âges qui maudits soient-ils existaient maintenant, car même s'ils n'existeraient pas demain, ils avaient des noms et des rêves et tant d'autres choses que Berthold détestait connaître et qu'il connaissait tout de même.

« Il faut que ça s'arrête tout de suite, se dit Berthold. Il faut que ça s'arrête avant que moi aussi je bascule. »

Il fallait qu'il brise le lien entre Reiner et les autres membres du 104ème, parce qu'il ne sentait qu'avec trop de clarté que s'il se permettait de les laisser exister, alors il finirait par permettre au reste des humains des Murs d'exister aussi.

Berthold avait toujours était le plus grand, mais Reiner avait toujours été le plus fort. Et maintenant, c'était à Berthold d'être fort pour deux.

Quelques jours plus tard, sans consulter ni Annie et encore moins Reiner, alors que certaines brigades du 104ème étaient assignées aux patrouilles du mur Rose à Trost, Berthold libéra le Titan Colossal, prêt à détruire la ville en même temps que ses camarades.

Qu'ils meurent tous, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas de futur. Qu'ils meurent et que Reiner cesse d'être soldat pour redevenir le combattant fort et indomptable qu'il avait un jour été.

.


	8. Août

_Entre les soucis d'ordinateur et d'Internet, je remettais sans cesse la publication de la suite de ce recueil. Et aussi parce que, franchement, « Décembre » n'était pas écrit. Je l'ai enfin fini donc je publie, très tard, la suite et la fin de cette série. Je suis totalement perdue au niveau des reviews et des réponses que j'ai faites ou pas faites alors je remercie de tout mon cœur ceux et celles qui ont pris la peine d'en laisser. Si je ne vous ai pas répondu personnellement, je vous présente toutes mes excuses._

* * *

 **Contes d'un Jour**

.

Août

.

« Il n'y a pas de question idiote, seulement une réponse idiote. » Albert Einstein

.

« Que va-t-on faire de _lui_ ? »

Lui, c'est moi pensa Erwin en faisant semblant de ne pas écouter. D'ailleurs il n'écoutait pas vraiment, simplement il entendait.

Dans le salon voisin, sa tante Wilhelmina et son oncle Franz discutaient. Ou plutôt sa tante parlait et son oncle acquiesçait.

« Vraiment, nous ne pouvons pas _le_ garder plus longtemps. »

Dehors, sous l'ardent soleil d'août, le blé penchait vers le sol les épis lourds d'une récolte qui promettait d'être belle.

Il n'y avait pas une goutte de vent pour agiter cette mer d'or pâle et pourtant, Erwin frissonna dans cette maison qui avait été la sienne depuis son enfance mais qui ne l'était plus à présent.

Il y avait eu des mots comme entail et usufruit, des mots qu'il n'avait pas compris mais qui tous amenaient à cette réalité : cette maison où il avait toujours vécu n'était pas à lui et c'était par la bienveillance de sa tante qu'il avait un toit pour vivre.

Oh combien bienveillante était la tante Wilhelmina. Elle ne manquait jamais de le lui rappeler, à tel point que même le pain qu'il mangeait était bienveillant dans sa bouche.

Erwin laissa son esprit s'envoler vers le passé, quand sa vie avait encore un sens, quand sa maison était son foyer et quand il n'avait encore jamais mangé le pain amer de la bienveillance.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû être triste de n'avoir jamais connu sa mère, et c'était vrai que parfois, quand il voyait les autres enfants avec leurs deux parents, il sentait son cœur se serrer d'une manière étrange. Un peu comme de l'envie mais ce sentiment se dissipait vite parce que si les autres enfants avaient deux parents, lui il avait son père.

Et son père valait à lui tout seul tous les parents du monde. C'était à la fois son héros et son meilleur ami, un homme dont ni la connaissance, ni la patience ne semblaient avoir de limite.

En août, lorsque l'école fermait, ils partaient tous les deux camper pendant une dizaine de jours dans les vastes forêts dans l'enceinte du mur Maria et Erwin pensait sincèrement que ces jours resteraient à jamais comme les plus beaux de sa vie. Son père était un professeur de talent, et au-delà des leçons scolaires, il avait aussi appris à son fils à pêcher et à tendre des collets, à faire un feu et un abri de branchages, à reconnaître les oiseaux à leurs chants, les plantes venimeuses ou dangereuses et celles qui étaient bonnes pour manger ou soigner.

Cette année, ils seraient partis aussi, bien sûr. Son père lui avait dit qu'il lui apprendrait à tirer à l'arc.

Mais Erwin avait posé une question en classe, comme toujours curieux, comme toujours empressé de montrer à son père que même s'il était encore jeune, un jour il serait digne de lui.

Son père lui avait répondu calmement et posément mais le soir, dans la tranquillité de la bibliothèque, alors qu'Erwin finissait précisément son devoir d'histoire, Roman Smith l'avait fait venir près de lui et avait donné à la question de l'après-midi une toute autre réponse.

Cela semblait incroyable mais ce n'était que quatre mois plus tôt. Erwin Smith, qui vivait dans sa propre maison grâce à la bienveillance de sa tante Wilhelmina songea avec mépris à l'enfant qu'il était quelque mois auparavant, quand pour se faire mousser auprès de ses camarades, il avait si insouciamment répété le secret que son père lui avait confié, allant jusqu'à le dire à un membre des Brigades, fier de son père et fier de la confiance, combien injustifiée pourtant, qu'il lui avait montrée.

C'était de sa vie que Roman Smith avait payé sa conviction que son fils était un enfant assez intelligent et mature pour comprendre le danger de la vérité.

Mais Erwin ne savait pas encore à quel point des mots pouvaient être lourds. Il ne savait pas à quel point le silence était une chose précieuse.

D'ailleurs, quand sa tante lui faisait remarquer qu'il lui coûtait terriblement cher et que décidément, avoir un quatrième enfant à charge quand on en avait déjà trois bien à soi, ce n'était pas drôle tous les jours et que Roman aurait dû faire des économies plutôt que gaspiller son argent dans tous ces livres inutiles, Erwin ne disait rien.

Dans cette maison où lentement tout lui devenait hostile, où les étagères de la bibliothèque se dégarnissait sans qu'il ne puisse faire autre chose que regarder sa tante vendre les livres si précieux de son père, où les délicates aquarelles d'oiseaux peintes par sa mère avaient été remplacées par des scènes champêtres aux traits épais, où tout ce qui avait été un jour familier disparaissait soudain sans qu'on pense même à le prévenir, sans qu'on daigne même lui dire ce qu'était devenu ces objets qu'il avait aimés, non pas en tant que tel mais parce qu'ils avaient été le décor du bonheur, sa seule arme était le silence.

Sa tante détestait ça, déclarait que ça la rendait nerveuse, qu'il la fixe sans un mot quoiqu'elle dise, ce qui le poussait encore plus dans cette attitude car il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'aimait pas la sœur de son père.

Il l'avait rarement vue lorsqu'il était en vie et lors de ces rares réunions de famille, il avait volontiers joué avec sa cousine et ses cousins mais à présent, il se sentait comme un invité indésirable dans sa propre maison qu'on lui arrachait, morceau par morceau, livre à livre, aquarelle à aquarelle.

Est-ce qu'il aurait dû en vouloir à son père ? Erwin sentait confusément que peut-être, Roman Smith aurait dû comprendre que son fils était trop jeune et trop immature pour qu'on lui confie un tel secret mais cela se perdait dans la conscience aigue de sa propre responsabilité.

Dehors, les champs d'or pâle donneraient bientôt une riche et bonne moisson. Il faisait chaud, et pourtant comme depuis quatre mois, Erwin avait froid.

« Je n'en veux plus dans ma maison, Franz, continuait sa tante. Il se comporte comme un petit lord alors que vraiment, nous le nourrissons par charité ! Il est assez grand pour être mis en apprentissage, je pense. Quelle idée a eu Roman vraiment de se mêler de tout ça. Quels ennuis cela nous a causés ! Mais mon frère a toujours été si bizarre, de toutes manières. »

La réponse de son oncle se perdit dans le lent bruissement du blé qu'un doigt de vent caressait soudain.

Que vais-je devenir ? se demanda calmement Erwin. Ils ne veulent pas de moi ici, et moi je ne veux pas être avec eux.

Il ferma les yeux, et se dit que c'était une question qu'il n'aurait pas dû se poser. Il aurait dû être en train de demander à son père si ces champignons étaient vraiment comestibles et si l'oiseau qui chantait n'était pas un bouvreuil à tête grise.

Mais l'armée était passée par là, et c'était le fils de la victime qui avait guidé les assassins.

Erwin s'imagina dans l'ombre verte et fraîche des bois mais où il faisait si bon. Il était bien. Un peu plus loin, il entendait la chanson familière du ruisseau, jamais camper trop loin d'un point d'eau mais jamais trop près non plus disait Roman.

Il sentait derrière lui la silhouette de son père, chuchotant à voix basse quelques conseils, ajustant d'un geste sa position, sa manière de tenir l'arme.

S'il tenait assez fermement l'arc, s'il le bandait assez fort, s'il visait correctement, la flèche atteindrait le centre de la cible.

Et soudain, la réponse fut si évidente qu'il s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir vue plus tôt.

.

Trois jours plus tard, la maison était remplie d'invités car la tante Wilhelmina tenait à faire bonne impression dans le voisinage et à s'imposer comme un membre actif et influent de la communauté.

Erwin avait soupé avec ses deux plus jeunes cousins, Axel et Kurt à la cuisine tandis que Lydia, qui avait un an de plus que lui, participait elle au dîner des adultes. Erwin s'était ensuite retiré dans sa chambre, il n'avait de toutes manières nulle part ailleurs où aller dans cette maison de plus en plus étrangère quand Lydia était venue le chercher pour lui dire qu'on le demandait au salon.

Erwin comprit que certains voisins avaient dû s'étonner de son absence et que la tante Wilhelmina, profondément désireuse de prouver sa si constante bienveillance envers ce neveu qui logeait chez elle souhaitait montrer qu'elle le traitait bien.

« Je m'habille dit Erwin avec une voix tranquille, et j'arrive. »

Lydia hocha la tête, sans faire remarquer que son cousin était déjà habillé. Elle était suffisamment agacée de se voir réduite au rôle de messagère pour vraiment se soucier de ce genre de détail.

Dans l'armoire, Erwin sortit son beau costume, le costume noir de l'enterrement et s'habilla avec.

Avec un amusement froid, il remarqua que l'habit était trop petit à présent. Il avait aussi grandi physiquement apparemment.

Cinq minutes plus tard, impeccablement coiffé et engoncé dans un costume noir qui n'était visiblement pas à sa taille, Erwin entra dans le salon.

Son entrée ne fut pas particulièrement remarquée, mais au fur et à mesure que les convives, plutôt joyeux et un peu ivres s'apercevaient de la présence de cet enfant vêtu d'un costume en épais drap de deuil qui les regardait sans rien dire, un silence et un malaise s'installa.

« Erwin, s'exclama la tante Wilhelmina. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu portes ?

─ Mes habits de deuil, ma tante, » déclara-t-il avec une voix pleine d'une naïveté feinte. Puis il ajouta, rappelant à lui la stupidité de l'enfant qu'il était quatre mois plus tôt, cet enfant qui parlait trop et qui était si idiot : « Est-ce que je ne devrais pas porter le deuil de mon père ? »

Il y eut comme un remous, un malaise, et Erwin, tout comme sa tante d'ailleurs, virent le moment où un des lâches un peu plus courageux que les autres, ou un peu plus ivre, se lèverait et déclarerait devoir rentrer et alors ce serait la débandade.

Ce serait une soirée épouvantablement gâchée.

« Dis quelque chose, » siffla tante Wilhelmina, qui l'avait attiré à lui sous prétexte de l'enlacer en disant quelque chose comme « Mais bien sûr mon chéri ! » et qui serrait actuellement son poignet à lui faire un bleu.

Erwin obéit alors et déclara d'une voix qui n'avait plus rien d'enfantine : « Ma tante, je vais entrer dans l'armée. »

C'était tellement inattendu, tout le monde savait comment Roman était mort même si personne n'en parlait, et tellement curieux, ce ton d'adulte de cet enfant dans ses vêtements trop petits.

« C'est complètement idiot ! déclara la tante Wilhelmina. Vraiment, mais d'où tu sors des idées pareilles ? » Elle s'adressa à ses convives en secouant la tête, comme pour les prendre à témoin des extravagances qu'elle devait supporter de la part de son neveu.

Les conversations reprirent, on rit un peu nerveusement, mais l'atmosphère se détendit. Visiblement, Erwin était aussi fantasque que son père et sans doute encore secoué par la mort de ce dernier mais ce n'était qu'un petit garçon comme les autres qui ne se rendait pas compte de grand-chose.

« Mais ma tante dit très doucement Erwin et sa voix couvrit tout de même le bruit, je sais bien que c'est l'armée qui a tué Papa mais ne m'avez-vous pas dit que je vous coûtais trop cher et que vous ne pouviez pas me garder ? »

Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait aucun moyen de rattraper le coup. La tante pâlit, et se retourna vers lui, le visage déformé par la fureur, spectaculairement enlaidie. La scène n'avait échappé à personne et ce fut monsieur Herman, l'apothicaire, qui déclara qu'il n'avait pas vu l'heure et qu'il commençait à être tard.

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, la salle à manger était déserte et même si on avait déclaré la soirée "absolument charmante", "tout à fait délicieuse", même s'il y avait eu des embrassades et des rires dans l'entrée où la tante Wilhelmina raccompagnait ses invités, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'avant le lendemain soir, et l'imagination populaire aidant, tout le monde saurait que Wilhelmina Kölen maltraitait son neveu et le chassait de chez elle.

Sans arc, la flèche était pourtant arrivée en plein cœur de la cible.

Erwin, qui était retourné dans sa chambre, avait commencé à faire sa valise avec un grand sourire de satisfaction. Les mots blessaient et pouvaient même tuer. La leçon avait été dure et lui avait coûté beaucoup trop chère mais c'était la dernière que lui avait donnée son père et il comptait bien la mettre à profit.

.


	9. Septembre

**Contes d'un Jour**

.

Septembre

.

« Madame, si c'est possible, c'est fait ; si c'est impossible, cela se fera. » Charles de Calonne à Marie-Antoinette

.

Marie Dawk a mis dans sa tenue bien plus de recherche qu'il n'y paraît.

Elle est vêtu sobrement, mais pas trop.

Elle porte quelques bijoux, mais pas trop.

Elle a arrangé ses cheveux avec élégance, mais pas trop.

Sa robe est donc d'un beige sombre, rehaussée d'une dentelle au motif simple.

Elle porte son alliance, bien sûr, deux perles au chatoiement nacré et discret aux oreilles, une simple chaîne en or avec le médaillon des trois Déesses.

Ses cheveux roux, tirant sur le brun et où se sont glissés quelques fils d'argent sont coiffés en un chignon sans ornement.

Elle ressemble à ce jour d'automne, de froid sec et de feuilles qui craquent sous les pas. Un peu trop triste, un peu trop sombre, un peu trop clair aussi.

Un peu trop tout ce qu'elle n'était pas à l'époque.

Parce trop, c'est finalement le mot qui, tout au long des années a été le complément de l'adjectif définissant sa relation avec l'homme qu'elle va voir ce matin de septembre, triste pour elle, joyeux pour d'autres.

Elle se rappelle du début, trop passionné. Elle le revoit presque comme s'il était encore devant elle à l'époque, grand et blond, si beau dans son uniforme et avec deux yeux bleu perçant qui semblaient lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert.

Il parlait bien, et pourtant il lui avait parlé d'amour avec tant de maladresse qu'elle était tombée amoureuse tout de même. Lorsque tout s'était fini, trop vite, elle avait au moins eu la consolation médiocre de se dire qu'elle avait été la première. Que de toutes les femmes que par la suite il fréquenterait, elle aurait été celle qui lui avait appris les gestes et les mots d'amour, tout comme il les lui avait montrés à elle.

Beaucoup de jolies phrases finalement pour dire qu'un soldat en formation avait dépucelée la fille d'un des meuniers qui fournissaient à l'armée la farine, et cela c'était fini avec trop de colère quand il l'avait quittée, non pas même pour une autre fille, pour se marier, mais pour un rêve fou et lointain et un avenir radieux plus lointain encore.

C'est son ami qu'elle a fini par épouser, l'ami du premier homme qu'elle a aimé et qui l'a abandonnée et si ce sont deux amours différents, le second a une tendresse, une permanence aussi qui ressemble à un feu accueillant et tiède dans une maison familière, quand l'autre a été un brasier éclatant dans la nuit mais aussi vite enflammé qu'éteint. Le second a une douceur d'éternité.

A-t-elle épousé Nile par amour ? Non, certainement pas, et elle le lui a dit, avant d'accepter sa demande, parce qu'elle était encore trop blessée, son cœur trop meurtri. Mais elle a fini par l'aimer et aujourd'hui elle n'a plus aucun doute sur le fait qu'il est l'homme de sa vie.

Après la brûlure de colère pour avoir été ainsi rejetée était venue la froideur de la rancune, et puis au fur et à mesure qu'elle découvrait qu'elle aimait Nile, l'amitié était venue si naturellement que c'en était presque surnaturel, une amitié dans laquelle visiblement elle avait été bien trop confiante.

Comment se présenterait-elle aujourd'hui, elle, Marie Dawk devant Erwin Smith ? L'amante abandonnée ? L'amie trahie ? La femme d'un homme emprisonné injustement ?

Oui aujourd'hui elle serait tout cela à la fois et quelque chose d'autre aussi.

Dans le luxueux manoir qui sert désormais de quartier général aux Bataillons à Sina, don de la couronne, un petit page au museau constellé de tâches de son, qui n'a jamais dû voir un titan ou même le Mur Rose de toute sa vie et porte tout de même un brassard à l'emblème des Bataillons, l'introduit auprès d'Erwin quelque minutes après qu'elle ait donné son nom.

Il a l'air épuisé derrière son bureau, surchargé de dossiers, mais la pièce, grande, claire et luxueusement meublée indique assez que les Bataillons ne sont plus le parent pauvre et méprisé de l'armée, bien au contraire.

C'était à présent les Brigades Spéciales qui sont montrées du doigt comme les responsables de tous les maux et malheurs, et même si Marie a été profondément choquée d'apprendre le mode de fonctionnement de certaines sections des Brigades, tout comme de découvrir le niveau de corruption, elle est bien certaine que Nile n'a jamais tué ni torturé personne ou touché de pots-de-vin. Il a plutôt dû lutter contre ça, forcément, car c'est un homme d'honneur et même si elle comprend (c'est affreux de comprendre mais c'est cela aussi la vie dans les Murs) que la paix publique exige parfois des sacrifices, elle croit et elle sait que le bien de la majorité importe plus que la vie de quelques uns.

Avec un cynisme parfait, elle refuse pourtant que la vie de Nile Dawk soit de celles des "quelques uns", d'abord parce qu'elle l'aime et ensuite parce qu'elle est convaincue de son innocence.

« Erwin, » dit-elle en guise de préambule, sans répondre à son salut, sans s'asseoir sur la chaise que, après s'être levé, il a galamment tiré pour qu'elle s'y assoit, « Erwin, Nile est en prison et tu dois l'en faire sortir. »

Cet homme tout-puissant à présent, car on dit qu'entre ses mains Historia Reiss n'est qu'une jolie marionnette et Marie n'a pas tellement de doute sur la question, a un soupir et dit :

« Je ne peux pas.

─ Tu peux parfaitement.

─ Non, je ne peux pas, et tu le sais. Nous nous sommes dressés pour lutter contre la corruption et le népotisme qui ont corrompu cette société à tous les niveaux en commençant par l'armée. Je ne peux pas libérer le chef des Brigades Spéciales simplement parce qu'il est mon ami et que sa femme me le demande. »

Marie releva la tête, hautaine, presque dédaigneuse.

« Ce n'est pas pour Nile que je te demande ça. Il est fort, il est innocent et si votre système est juste il s'en sortira. Et s'il ne l'est pas, alors _je_ l'en sortirai en vendant jusqu'au dernier de mes meubles si cela peut acheter les juges. »

Erwin grimace et Marie comprend que c'est une option que malgré tout ce que prétend l'homme en face de lui qui a décidé de changer le monde, le système est trop profondément corrompu pour que le changement ait été si rapide et elle a toute l'intention d'en profiter si besoin est.

« Je te demande ça pour Guilhem. Il est très inquiet pour son père. »

Ce ne sont que des mots et pourtant, c'est comme un coup physique car Erwin après un instant de stupeur se rassoit presque trop précipitamment.

« Il a seulement huit ans, et il ne comprend pas où est l'homme qui l'a élevé, qui lui a appris à marcher, qui l'a consolé après ses cauchemars. »

Erwin se tait, le visage fermé.

« Son père donc, car bien sûr c'est Nile son père. »

Et voilà, tout est dit dans ces quelques mots. Parce qu'ils savent eux, que Nile est le père de Guilhem mais que ses yeux, ses cheveux, la forme un peu carrée de la mâchoire appartiennent à Erwin.

C'est sans doute laid de ma part, se dit Marie, d'utiliser mon fils comme ça.

L'homme en face d'elle a le regard vague, dans un passé perdu où c'est son nom à lui qu'aurait porté Guilhem. Ce qu'il n'aurait pas fait pour l'amante abandonnée, l'amie trahie, la femme d'un homme emprisonné injustement, il le fera pour ce fils dont il n'est pas le père.

« Marie, si c'était possible, ce serait fait. »

Et il y a un instant entre eux, un instant de tension trop électrique mais Marie est mère et une femme mariée, elle aime son mari et il n'y a pas de place dans sa vie pour Erwin Smith.

Elle passe machinalement la main dans ses cheveux roux, tirant sur le brun et où se sont glissés quelques fils d'argent. Ils sont doux encore et l'hiver est loin, loin, loin. Mais l'été tire sur sa fin et déjà arrive l'automne.

« Erwin, » chuchote-t-elle, en rappelant à elle la Marie du printemps. « Erwin, son père… »

Il ferme les yeux, lui aussi se souvient sans doute. Il reste donc un souvenir de ce qu'ils ont été ou de ce qu'ils auraient pu être dans ce cœur si inflexible ?

« Ce serait fait, ce serait fait, répète-t-il. Puis avec un soupir, il ajoute : et si c'est impossible, cela se fera. »

Et Marie sourit, et si elle avait un miroir devant elle, elle verrait que l'automne est une saison pleine de charme.

..


	10. Octobre

**Contes d'un Jour**

.

Octobre

.

« Si jeunesse savait, si vieillesse pouvait. » Proverbe français.

.

Dans la maison des Ral, octobre a l'odeur des pommes. Le vieux broyeur de pierre tourne et tourne et un torrent d'or coule dans de vastes bassines de bois. Dans l'odeur entêtante de ces fruits écrasés montent les relents sucrés d'un reste d'été.

Parfois, mais plus rarement, ce sont des poires, une odeur au parfum encore plus suave, et Petra reste là, à humer, comme s'il s'agissait d'un encens rare. Puis, et même si c'est dangereux, même si elle ne devrait pas, elle glisse son doigt entre la meule et le bord, comme elle le fait depuis enfant malgré toutes les réprimandes pour goûter cette purée aussi délicieuse qu'un bonbon. Elle pourrait prendre directement le jus plus sucré que du miel qui coule du goulet mais ce n'est pas interdit et Petra a toujours aimé ce qui était interdit. Et puis elle sait bien, elle qui porte le nom même de pierre que le vieux broyeur est un ami qui ne lui fera jamais de mal.

On n'est pas riches chez les Ral, mais on n'est pas pauvres non plus. Il y a toujours du bois dans la cheminée lorsqu'il fait froid, toujours du pain dans la huche lorsqu'il fait faim. Et bien sûr toujours une bouteille de cidre sur la table, parce que le verger de pommiers et la vieille meule, c'est la fierté du vieux et la richesse de la famille. Un cidre réputé.

On ne vient pas de loin, non, parce que ce n'est que du cidre mais il est connu dans le bourg et on sait que c'est du bon. Que le cidre des Ral vaut mieux parfois que la piquette d'ailleurs, parce qu'on sait ce qu'on boit, on sait d'où ça vient, on sait qui le fabrique. Ce genre de chose ça compte dans cette société qui prospère plus ou moins, souvent moins que plus, derrière les Murs.

Alors tout le monde pensait que Petra, qui était l'unique héritière de la cidrerie, parce que le vieux, son grand-père, avait toujours déclaré que ce serait pour elle, qu'elle était d'une autre trempe et qu'il y avait plus que du sang dans les veines, avait choisi de devenir soldat dans les rangs des fous des Bataillons plutôt que d'épouser un garçon honnête et travailleur qui aurait fait prospérer le négoce, personne n'avait compris.

Sauf peut-être le vieux, qui après une crise de colère si épouvantable qu'on avait cru qu'il allait y passer, avait glapi qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça, de partir comme ça toute seule.

Petra était son unique petite-fille et du jour où elle était née, elle avait été son soleil. Comme le laboureur travaille au rythme des jours et des saisons, le vieux avait rythmé sa vie sur les sourires et les rires de l'enfant.

« Mais tu me comprends, n'est-ce pas grand-papa ? » avait-elle murmuré entre caresses et baisers, amadouant le vieux qui ne boudait tant que pour prolonger ce moment. À contrecœur, il avait fini par admettre que oui, qu'il comprenait et qu'après tout, il avait toujours su qu'elle était différente.

« Mais tu as intérêt à revenir ma petite, ou que les déesses me damnent si je ne vais pas te chercher moi-même par la peau des fesses pour te ramener et te coller une de ces trempes dont tu te souviendras chaque fois que tu voudras t'asseoir. »

Et elle avait ri, toujours ce rire qu'il aurait bien voulu savoir mettre en bouteille pour pouvoir en boire lorsqu'elle n'était pas là, et bien sûr elle avait promis.

Un an était passé et Petra était revenue de chaque expédition, plus dure quelque part au fond d'elle-même mais d'autant plus douce pour sa famille. Plus tard, le capitaine Levi l'avait choisie pour faire partie de son escouade. Elle avait tenté de leur faire comprendre ce que cela signifiait, tout en leur dissimulant le danger bien plus grand qu'elle courrait à présent.

Elle avait parlé de Erd, le plus vieux, et de Günther, et aussi de cette grande andouille d'Auruo mais pas trop parce qu'Auruo était tellement stupide et bête et idiot qu'en parler aurait été ridicule.

Mais le vieux avait compris lui, le danger des titans et aussi le danger de cette grande andouille dont Petra parlait à la fois trop et trop peu et il s'était rembruni. Il lui avait demandé de l'aider à tourner la meule ce soir-là.

C'était des poires, son odeur favorite, et c'était peut-être pour l'amadouer parce que d'une voix très douce, le vieux lui avait demandé de renoncer à tout ça. De se trouver un gentil garçon, même s'il était stupide et bête et idiot et que c'était une grande andouille, et à eux deux de reprendre la cidrerie. Elle était si jeune, et elle avait déjà tant combattu. Ne pouvait-elle pas se reposer un peu ?

« Oh, je ne peux pas, grand-papa, tu ne comprends pas l'honneur que c'est… »

Le vieux avait secoué la tête, impuissant. Il la connaissait sa petite Petra, aussi douce qu'obstinée, une patience inépuisable et une détermination féroce. Est-ce que le soleil ne se levait pas chaque jour, est-ce qu'il ne revenait pas inlassablement après chaque jour de pluie et d'orage. Elle avait décidé et elle ne céderait pas.

« J'ai peur, dit-il soudain, que tu partes quelque part où je ne pourrais pas te suivre.

― Je ne mourrais pas, » répondit-elle avec une conviction absolue. « Parce que je ne suis pas seule. Il y a le capitaine, qui est si fort, et puis Erd et Günther et même ce débile… On se protège, donc tout ira bien. Je ne partirai jamais quelque part où tu ne pourras pas m'atteindre. J'ai bien trop peur de ce que tu me ferais. »

Un sourire et un clin d'œil, comme s'ils ne parlaient pas de mort, et pas de n'importe laquelle, sa mort à elle. Elle y croit, se dit le vieux. Elle y croit et puisque je n'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir y croire avec elle.

Et le vieux crut, de toutes ses forces, comme il n'avait jamais cru en rien parce qu'il lui semblait que rien n'avait jamais été si important. Cela marcha, car toujours Petra revenait à la cidrerie. Puis un jour, ni beau, ni triste, plutôt ensoleillé, alors qu'il faisait un peu lourd mais que sur les branches des pommiers du jardin, les fruits commençaient à faire ployer les branches sous le poids de leurs rondeurs nouvelles, les Bataillons revinrent d'une autre de leur expédition et Petra n'était pas avec eux.

Le vieux encaissa la nouvelle avec un calme effrayant, acheva de huiler le broyeur et partit se coucher. Le lendemain matin, le docteur assura que ça avait été foudroyant. Qu'il était mort dans son sommeil sans même le savoir. Le choc, sans doute.

Le vieux s'était trompé en pensant que Petra pourrait partir quelque part où il ne pourrait pas la suivre. Et puisque le soleil était couché, puisque l'hiver était arrivé, puisque son rire ne sonnerait plus dans le parfum des poires, il était juste parti à sa recherche. Il ne laisserait certainement pas sa petite-fille adorée partir toute seule sur un chemin qu'elle avait emprunté trop tôt mais qu'au moins, ils auraient la consolation de faire ensemble.

Parce que parfois, la jeunesse sait et la vieillesse peut.

.


	11. Novembre

**Contes d'un Jour**

.

Novembre

.

« Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux. » Aragon

.

Dans un ancien langage, son nom voudrait dire fleur d'or.

Et c'est la fleur des morts.

Est-ce que la mort est d'or ? Peut-être car après tout, c'est l'or qui domine le monde, même si le monde est réduit à un horizon enclos de Murs qui bouchent la vue du ciel et c'est un monde de mort et de morts avant d'être de vie et de vivants.

Eren regarde les chrysanthèmes dans la vaste corbeille qu'il tient dans ses bras et il se demande avec une lassitude vieille de bien plus que ses vingt-six ans où sont passées sa colère et ses convictions, que sont devenus ses rêves et sa détermination ?

La réponse se trouve sans doute dans cette série de stèles, toutes gravées de noms familiers. Il n'a pu récupéré le cadavre que d'un seul et il a eu le désir enfantin de s'approprier au moins le nom des autres. De faire de ce jardin qui n'est ni calme ni triste le lieu de repos de ces hommes et de ces femmes qui ne méritaient pas de mourir.

Qui peut-être seuls dans les Murs étaient vivants, car eux se sont battus. Pour finalement tomber, bien sûr, car il est inutile de vouloir vivre ici.

Survivre, c'est bien assez.

Eren ferme un instant les yeux et tente de rappeler à lui l'enfant qui rêvait, l'adolescent si déterminé et rempli de colère mais les flammes de tant de bûchers ont étouffé sa haine, l'ont noyé dans la douceur grise et terrible des cendres, l'ont submergé de larmes qu'il n'a jamais pu verser mais qui ont tout de même asséché son cœur et son âme.

La première tombe, vide, est celle de ses parents. Aimait-il ses parents en tant que personnes ou simplement parce qu'ils étaient ses parents ? La réponse est douloureusement évidente dans son esprit, ils sont tout simplement morts trop tôt pour qu'il ait eu la chance de connaître Carla et Grisha Jäger en tant que personne. Curieusement, c'est plus douloureux que de savoir que, sciemment, son père a fait de lui un monstre. Il lui pardonne parce que c'était nécessaire, parce que c'était important, parce qu'un jour aussi Eren a eu des rêves. Mais au fond de lui, il leur en veut à tous les deux d'être morts sans lui avoir donné l'occasion de les apprendre. Le chrysanthème qu'il pose près de la stèle est blanc **(1)**. Les avoir aimés sans les avoir vraiment connus. Les a-t-il vraiment aimés ?

La seconde est vide également. Le corps du plus fort soldat de l'Humanité a été embaumé et puis il a été détruit lorsque le peuple a décidé de fermer pour toujours les portes des Murs, isolant à jamais l'Humanité dans sa prison pour une fausse illusion de sécurité. D'héros, Levi Ackerman est devenu hérétique et Eren n'a rien pu faire quand la foule a pris d'assaut le mausolée et a brûlé le corps dans un gigantesque feu de joie. Les cendres ont été piétinées, dispersées, se sont mêlées à la boue, une boue qui lentement a fini par s'écouler pour rejoindre les égouts et par là, les tréfonds de la Cité Souterraine. Il n'a eu connaissance de l'émeute qu'après qu'elle eut été dispersée, et c'est sans doute heureux pour ceux qui ont fait ça, car il les aurait tués, piétiné leurs corps, dispersé leurs membres, mêlé leur sang à la boue. Sa relation avec Levi a toujours été compliquée, faite d'admiration, de peur aussi et d'un émoi juvénile qui s'est lentement effacé devant la réalité de ce qu'était Levi. Quand il a cessé de voir en lui un demi-dieu, il l'a vu humain et il a compris qu'il aimait l'image et non l'homme. Le chrysanthème qu'il pose près de la stèle est bleu **(2)**. Non, il ne l'a jamais aimé dans le sens romantique du terme, même si dans les tourments de l'adolescence, il l'a cru.

La troisième tombe ne contient qu'une tête, et c'est celle de Mikasa. Mikasa est morte. L'idée continue de lui sembler étrange tant il a toujours été sûr que dans sa vie, Mikasa serait l'éternelle présence, insupportablement constante et envahissante. Mikasa était si forte. Personne n'a jamais su combien de titans elle a vaincu avant de tomber, avant d'être dévorée par ces abominations mais on a retrouvé pas moins de dix-huit lames brisées dans la clairière où seule, elle a tué pour la dernière fois. Mikasa tuait avec une élégance de danseuse, gracieuse et efficace, impitoyable mais sans cruauté. Elle avait toujours été amoureuse de lui, un amour malsain, confus, bien trop absolu pour qu'il le comprenne alors. Le comprend-il aujourd'hui ? Non, toujours pas, même morte, elle reste sa sœur avant d'être une femme. Le chrysanthème qu'il pose près de la pierre qui porte est jaune **(3)**. Ce n'était pas le même amour mais il l'a aimée pourtant. Il espère qu'elle le savait.

La quatrième tombe est la seule qui contient le corps dont elle porte le nom. Armin, dévoré par une fièvre cérébrale, demandait encore et encore à Eren s'il était une bonne personne et Eren tenait entre ses mains tannés celles toujours plus blanches et plus fines de son ami, mais calleuses et fortes tout de même par l'entraînement quotidien à la manœuvre tridimensionnelle, et il répondait que oui, qu'Armin était une bonne personne et les yeux bleus d'Armin se remplissait de larmes et il disait que non et il parlait d'Annie et de Jean, de la première qu'il avait dû tuer de ses propres mains lorsqu'elle était sortie de son cercueil de cristal, le second pour qui il avait tué et qui était mort tout de même, pris et torturé jusqu'à la mort par des opposants d'Historia, qui refusait alors de condamner les portes. Même cette mort atroce, et que Jean ne méritait pas, n'a pas su convaincre le peuple et c'est finalement la reine qui avait dû céder. Eren se demande jusqu'à quel point ces événements, la mort d'Annie et celle de Jean, ont provoqué la maladie dont Armin devait finalement mourir. Il ne lui a jamais avoué qu'il avait été son premier amour. Qu'il avait toujours aimé tenir sa main. Et qu'il aurait aimé le faire à l'avenir. Mais emporté par le chagrin, la culpabilité et la fatigue a seulement vingt-huit ans, le brillant Armin Arlert était mort trop tôt lui aussi. Le chrysanthème qu'il pose près de la tombe est rose **(4)**. C'est sans doute mieux de s'être contenté de son amitié. Ça n'en est pas moins douloureux de le voir là, mort parmi les autres morts.

Eren arrive enfin devant la dernière stèle, une haute pierre où sont gravés bien trop de noms qu'il voulait avoir avec lui. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'ordre, ni chronologique, ni alphabétique. Quand il a décidé de faire ce jardin, qui n'est pas un cimetière car s'il y porte des chrysanthèmes en ce jour marqué par la tradition, il n'y a rien de triste dans cette partie des jardins du palais royal, il a écrit les noms comme il y a pensé. C'est pour ça que le commandant Smith est près de Zacharius, Mike ou de Zoe, Hange même s'il est mort bien après eux. Les assassins se mêlent à leurs victimes, et il y a Hannes, tout comme il y a Reiner. Même Berthold a sa place sur cette stèle, près de Mina qui l'aimait et qui est morte à cause de lui, comme un tiers de l'Humanité d'ailleurs. Eren se demande comment il a pu pardonner aux autres titans shifters. Il pose un instant son front sur la pierre froide.

Peut-être parce que tout est froid en lui désormais ? Peut-être parce qu'on ne vit que par les autres et que tout ceux qu'il a un jour aimé ou admiré sont morts à présent, beaucoup par sa faute. Peut-être qu'il est déjà mort sans le savoir.

Le chrysanthème qu'il pose est violet **(5)**. Pour la plupart, depuis cette tête de cheval de Jean jusqu'à Connie l'imbécile pas si idiot, depuis Moblit Berner qui toujours le rassurait et tentait de calmer sa fantasque supérieure en lui rappelant qu'Eren était un enfant, cela le rendait fou de rage à l'époque, jusqu'à Petra Ral et son sourire solaire, il n'a jamais su qu'il les avait aimés jusqu'à bien après les avoir perdus.

En rentrant lentement vers le palais, l'époux consort de la reine Historia s'est levé tôt ce matin mais la journée est chargée et il a de lourdes responsabilités même s'il ne porte pas le titre de roi, il passe devant le mausolée construit pour Ymir par son épouse. Épouse de nom d'ailleurs car peu importe l'insistance de leurs ministres, ils n'ont jamais partagé la même couche et s'ils se haïssent tout à fait, Historia ne lui pardonne pas la mort d'Ymir, il ne lui pardonne pas la fermeture des portes, ils sont au moins d'accord sur ce point : ce mariage d'intérêt, la Reine des Murs et le dernier héros des Bataillons, n'aura pas de fruit.

Sans surprise, le mausolée est entouré de fleurs, des chrysanthèmes justement, mais sanglants et rouges **(6)** , passionnés et terribles dans un sens. Historia a aimé Ymir, de toute son âme et son amour lui a été rendu. Mais Ymir est morte et c'est sans doute encore plus horrible, quoiqu'on en dise, d'avoir connu et d'avoir perdu.

Quelque pas encore dans le matin froid et Eren se retourne. Son regard englobe le petit palais de marbre blanc qui sert de tombe à Ymir, et plus loin son étrange cimetière personnel, et ces notes de couleurs vivantes et gaies qu'y mettent les chrysanthèmes.

En regardant ces fleurs, symbole des morts et symbole d'éternité, ces fleurs qui par tant de manières expriment l'amour, Eren se dit qu'en vérité, il n'y a pas d'amour heureux.

.

* * *

 **(1)** Dans le langage des fleurs et selon le site aufeminin, le chrysanthème blanc signifierait : « La fin de notre amour me chagrine au plus profond de moi. »

 **(2)** Toujours selon le même site, le chrysanthème bleu signifie : « Amour terminé, j'ai cru un instant en toi. »

 **(3)** Le chrysanthème jaune signifie : « Amour dédaigné. »

 **(4)** Le chrysanthème rose signifie : « Expression d'un amour fragile. »

 **(5)** Le chrysanthème violet signifie : « L'idée de perdre ton amour me chagrine. »

 **(6)** Le chrysanthème rouge signifie : « Je t'aime intensément. »

.


	12. Décembre

**Contes d'un Jour**

.

Décembre

.

« Il ne faut pas neuf mois, il faut soixante ans pour faire un homme, soixante ans de sacrifices, de volonté, de... tant de choses ! Et quand cet homme est fait, quand il n'y a plus en lui-même rien de l'enfance, ni de l'adolescence, quand, vraiment, il est un homme, il n'est plus bon qu'à mourir. » André Malraux

.

La vieille cloche fêlée sonne d'une voix aigrelette le dernier coup de minuit.

Demain est devenu aujourd'hui.

Immédiatement, la porte s'ouvre mais très doucement, et bien sûr, c'est elle qui entre en premier sans refermer le battant. Les autres arriveront plus tard, elle veut juste un moment avec son fils, seul et seule.

Kuchel a gardé toute sa grâce et toute sa beauté et peut-être qu'un autre la verrait laide, trop maigre et l'air maladif mais elle conserve pour son fils la fragile légèreté d'une plante grandie sans soleil, s'élevant avec obstination vers la lumière en filament pâle et délicat.

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant d'effleurer du bout des doigts le visage de son fils, mais son sourire est empli de tant d'amour et de tendresse que les mots entre eux sont inutiles.

Le second, c'est Kenny, son oncle. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Kenny avait pu l'aimer mais c'était pourtant le cas. Il y a tant de choses qu'il ignore sur cet homme qui sourit en tuant et tue en souriant, qui lui a appris à faire de même, quoique le truc du sourire, Levi n'a jamais trop réussi à le chopper.

Il envahit la pièce par sa seule présence, il prend trop de bruit, fait trop de place. Il faut être Kenny Ackerman pour réussir un exploit pareil. Ça l'a longtemps agacé. Aujourd'hui, ça le fait sourire, ce sourire qu'il n'a pas su apprendre de son oncle parce qu'il l'avait déjà appris de sa mère.

Farlan et Isabel arrivent ensemble, dans le sens les deux à la fois et pas en couple, merci bien. Ça serait juste trop bizarre et se poserait l'épineux problème de savoir si Levi doit, par acquis de conscience et pour le bien de la vertu d'Isabel avoir une discussion avec Farlan ou lui casser la gueule. Ou les deux. Le sourire d'Isabel est rayonnant, le même genre que celui qu'elle avait quand elle est sortie pour la première fois des Murs et celui de Farlan, moins exubérant, n'est pas moins grand.

Ils l'entourent, lui à sa droite, elle à sa gauche. Les vieilles habitudes ont la peau dure. Levi ferme les yeux et savoure cet équilibre si familier et qui lui a tant manqué, ce triangle dont il était la pointe mais qui ne tenait que grâce à la solidité de sa base.

Les suivants bien sûr, sont quatre. La chevelure rousse de Petra éclate comme un brasier, éclipsée pourtant par son sourire de soleil. Ses yeux sont légèrement écarquillés et Levi se demande si c'est parce qu'Auruo tient sa main dans la sienne. Il en aura mis du temps cet imbécile. Il laisse à Petra le soin de sa vertu et du passage à tabac. Elle est terrifiante, quand elle s'y met. Erd et Günther semblent prodigieusement amusé par la gêne de leurs deux camarades mais ils restent les un près des autres, comme toujours unis indissolublement, à la vie et à la mort.

La petite pièce est déjà à demi remplie, mais il n'y fait pas plus chaud pourtant. Et pourtant Levi a chaud d'une chaleur délicieuse qui ne laisse aucune prise au froid qui filtre par les carreaux mal posés de la fenêtre.

Ensuite vient un géant blond, un homme grand et un grand homme comme il ne sait plus qui a dit après… Non, Levi ne veut pas penser à cela. Il sourit juste à Mike qui lui cligne de l'œil. De son ombre émerge une jeune femme à l'air androgyne et aux cheveux pâles de lune. Nanaba ne sourit pas, elle sourit rarement, mais elle est venue bien sûr.

Le défilé continue : Voilà Eren, oh le morveux en a mis du temps à devenir Eren dans sa tête mais il s'y est terriblement attaché à ce môme trop idéaliste et prompt à la colère qui lui rappelait Isabel, tout comme il revoyait Farlan en Armin et lui-même en Mikasa. Le trio de Shiganshina, les trois héros, les trois sauveurs.

Nombreux sont ceux qui ont fait remarquer que les déesses aussi étaient trois, comme s'ils avaient été des foutus réincarnation alors qu'ils ont juste eu à la fois le malheur et la chance d'être au mauvais endroit au bon moment, le premier avec son titan, le second avec son intelligence et son sens de la stratégie, la troisième avec son génie.

Voilà Sasha, puis Jean. Les membres de son autre équipe. Ils l'ont fait sourire et enrager, ils étaient si jeunes et avec une tâche tellement lourde pour leurs épaules d'adolescents qui n'avaient pas fini de grandir !

Après vient Hange, souriante, papillonnante, folle en apparence et si sage au fond. Moblit la suit, comme toujours. Est-il possible de voir l'un sans l'autre ?

La pièce explose de silence, dans le bruit qu'ils ne font pas, et le cœur de Levi se serre.

Il sait parfaitement qui est le suivant. Le suivant et le dernier.

Le voilà sur le pas de la porte, grand et injustement beau, et trop blond et souriant comme il ne souriait qu'à lui.

« Erwin, » murmure-t-il et c'est la première fois qu'il parle, mais c'est Erwin. Erwin est venu. C'est presque injuste de s'en étonner, Erwin lui a promis qu'ils seraient toujours ensemble ce jour-là mais il a eu peur jusqu'au dernier instant.

« Bonjour Levi, » dit Erwin. Il a un regard autour de lui, et bien sûr, il ne voit pas la misérable chambre où l'ancien soldat le plus fort de l'Humanité a atterri, refusant pensions et honneurs. Il voit les autres et les saluent cordialement.

« Nous pouvons commencer, n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes tous réunis, comme promis. » Il est le seul qui parle, à l'aise comme toujours dans toutes les situations.

Il y a sur la table un gâteau d'anniversaire, que lui a envoyé Connie ce matin avec une note disant qu'il viendrait le voir le lendemain.

« Soixante ans, » murmure Erwin en passant sa main trop légère pour qu'il puisse réellement la sentir dans ses cheveux que le temps a filé d'argent. « Tu as survécu. Je suis si fier de toi, Levi. »

Puis il se penche et pose sur ses lèvres un baiser fantomatique. Les autres sifflent et applaudissent en silence, ou alors protestent que vraiment, en public, et qu'ils sont vieux et que c'est dégoûtant.

« Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour. »

Les larmes qui coulent sur le visage de Levi sont brûlantes. Oui, tous ceux qui sont là lui ont un jour promis d'être toujours là le jour de son anniversaire.

Dans l'ancien temps, avant les Murs, il paraît que le 25 décembre était un jour de miracles et de célébrations. Mais dans la chambre vide, pauvre, où celui qui fut le plus fort soldat de l'Humanité meurt doucement dans l'indifférence quasi-générale, il n'y a pas eu de miracle, juste un homme devenu vieux depuis longtemps déjà et les fantômes de ceux qu'il a aimés.

.

* * *

 _Voilà l'histoire, totalement réécrite, qui clôt enfin ce recueil. Je ne l'aime pas tellement, mais vraiment je n'en pouvais plus et l'autre version, celle écrite pendant les 24 heures du FoF me déplaisait absolument. Pour ce que ça vaut, je l'ai écrit en moins de deux heures. Bref, j'espère tout de même que vous aurez passé un agréable moment avec ce recueil, surtout Janvier, Février et Octobre qui sont mes OS favoris !_


End file.
